


You've Got Monster 10

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sanctuaryverse [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Princess and the Pauper, legal agreement, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 41,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: As Captain of the guard of one of the several kingdoms in the universe, he always had a lot of responsibility and a lot on his plate; regardless he always did his job well, when he has a chance to teach his wayward ward a lesson he jumps at it, but he is not quite prepared for the young woman on the other end of this deal and they are more alike than they could know...
Relationships: Papyrus & Chara, Papyrus & Sans, Papyrus/Lisa, Sans & Chara, Sans & Lisa
Series: Sanctuaryverse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771579
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Rain lightly drummed on the rooftop. It seemed things were getting interesting. He sat looking at a document a moment before deciding that it could wait. He’d been staring at it for several hours now. There was a lot the young skeleton didn’t understand about all of this. Why was such a fuss being made about a single soul? Well, staring over the little facts there were wasn’t going to solve anything; everyone had all the information and it wasn’t just going to magically provide answers. What else was there to do? Normally he’d have chores, but those were done and his brother was off busy with his mate, so there was nothing to do there… The house, for the moment, was oddly quiet. Well, perhaps he’d find something online. He couldn’t remember the last time he had this sort of free time on his hands. Maybe he’d connect with a new friend, or at least chat up another fan of the famous robotic star. 

  
  


2C4US has logged in.

2C4US: Hello!

ChaosRules!: Welcome to the chat! We were just discussing about the ghost child of the other day. Did you hear about that?

RainbowButt: Anyway, I can’t believe it happened. Do you think monsters caused this?

AliensAteMyBrain: I don’t know. Whatever happened it caused a lot of trouble. Several people saw it. They can’t all be lying.

PCORDEATH: You mean beings! Don’t you know monsters were there too! They are not called people! Wake up sheeple and called them by their proper names.

RainbowButt: Oh My GOD! Go away. Obviously, Aliens didn’t mean to offend anyone sheesh.

ChaosRules!: We are allowed to say what we want here! 

PCORDEATH: Exactly! Tell them Chaos!

ChaosRules!: What I mean is that a slip in terms shouldn’t equivalent to lecturing them PC. If you are going to be so dang picky you can just leave!

2C4US: A Ghost Child? I Did Hear About It.

ChaosRules!: It is really crazy the child disappeared and now everyone is running around looking for this child.

PCORDEATH: They are wasting their energy when there is so much more important things to focus on than one child.

2C4US: Why Are They Looking For A Ghost?

RainbowBut: It is because like Chaos some believe the child is real and believes that they are lost. 

2C4US: I Think If They Were Anything But A Ghost They Would Have Found Them Already Or There Would Have Been A Report. 

ChaosRules!: But what if they were kidnapped or just seriously hurt?

2C4US: That Clearly Wasn’t The Case. I Know The Monster In Question, He’d Have Known If It Was An Actual Child.

ChaosRules!: What do you mean? Is it confirmed that a monster did it then?

2C4US: That Isn’t Confirmed But It Is Confirmed That The So Called Child Was Not A Real Child.

RainbowButt: See it was a waste of your time… 

ChaosRules!: It is not a waste of time to go out and join the search party. What if it was real?

PCORDEATH: That is what I am getting at. You wasted your time thinking it was some human child. If it was a monster child would you spend half the energy looking for it? I think not.

ChaosRules!: Watch it bub… I may allow free speech but I am no prick.

2C4US: Can We Move On Now?

RainbowButt: To what? This is getting entertaining. 

2C4US: To Something More Relevant.

ChaosRules!: Fine… it seems everyone here thinks what I did was a waste. How about Mary then?

2C4US: The Radio Host?

RainbowButt: Heard her show got canceled after being accused of being this Frisk chick and a murderer.

2C4US: That Is A Shame, It Was A Nice Show.

PCORDEATH: Nice for those who were included… She could have done more about monsters and other cultures.

2C4US: I Listened In, She Had Good Advice. And Not Everyone Is Suited For Politics. At Least She Did Her Best!

RainbowButt: Might want to take that advice PC

ChaosRules!: I liked her show too. I am kinda shocked to hear that she was accused of such things. I guess you really don’t know a person.

2C4US: Yes. It Really Is Hard To Say One Knows Such People Or Monsters Who Do Things In The Limelight.

PCORDEATH: Seriously? How do you know she is a human? She could have been a monster you begit.

ChaosRules: That is it… does anyone oppose me kicking them off?

2C4US: That Was Uncalled For PCORDEATH.

RainbowButt: I would have kicked them off a long time ago… but yeah that was damn rude.

2C4US: Please Consider Using Proper Language.

RainbowButt: Proper language? 

2C4US: Swears Are Not Befitting.

SharkSpear has logged on

2C4US: Hello SharkSpear!

SharkSpear: Dork you are on! 

2C4US: Of Course! I Had Some Time To Spare After Everything!

SharkSpear: I can’t believe you hang out on such a nerdy site like this. Pfftt… punk we need to toughen you up some more. 

RainbowButt: So you guys know each other IRL

2C4US: Yes, We Work Together!

ChaosRules!: That is really neat. 

RainbowButt: Do you get annoyed working for them? My adopted brother and I work together all the time and he drives me crazy.

ChaosRules!: Hey, I think it would be fun to to work with a friend.

PCORDEATH: They never claim to be friends and refrain from calling others nerds, punks and use terms like it or them… UGH YOU BEINGS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!

2C4US: I’m Used To It. 

PCORDEATH HAS BEEN KICKED OFF

PCORDEATH has logged in.

PCORDEATH: YOU DID NOT JUST KICK ME OFF!!!!

2C4US: I Believe They Did.

SharkSpear: Punk knows I am not like a jerk to him. 

2C4US: Of Course Not.

PCORDEATH: USE THEM TERM!!!

PCORDEATH HAS BEEN KICKED   
PCORDEATH HAS BEEN BANNED by ChaosRules!

2C4US: What Is That One’s Problem? 

ChaosRules!: No idea. I have only one rule. That is treat everyone with respect.

RainbowButt: I think they are just weird. 

2C4US: Seems Fair To Me.

ChaosRules!: I work at my mother’s store it is nice to work with someone you know. 

2C4US: Yes Indeed. Trust Is A Great Thing! It Helps Get The Job Done Faster!

RainbowButt: Don’t listen to her. Her working? I know her work schedule and she should be working right now and if she is on here… obviously lazy.

ChaosRules!: I work hard! Back off! Just because you don’t have a job doesn’t mean you can be a jerk to me.

SharkSpear: Typical… Hey punk should we get a private server?

ChaosRules!: Wait? What you don’t like our conversation?

RainbowButt: Well you are pretty simple...

2C4US: Some Things Should Be Discussed In Private. Just Sign Onto The Messenger SharkSpear. 

SharkSpear: Nice I am out losers! 

SharkSpear has logged out.

ChaosRules!: … Nice to meet you too.

RainbowButt: Grow a pair Chaos! You are being a push over. 

2C4US: Don’t Be Too Hard On Shark. It’s Just How She Is. She Doesn’t Mean Anything By It.

RainbowButt: She is your friend… you know her… not us.

ChaosRules!: RB… cool it. He is being nice.

RainbowButt: Ugh… anyway I got to split. Unlike someone who should be working… I got things to do.

RainbowButt: Seeya!

RainbowButt has logged out.

ChaosRules!: She means well. I never met her in person but she seems nice sometimes… How are you? Oh… you are probably on the messenger


	2. Chapter 2

5 minutes later

ChaosRules!: Yep… online on the messenger.

10 minutes later

ChaosRules!: I am pretty pathetic to wait on a dead chat room for someone to log in.

15 minutes later

ChaosRules!: I do work by the way… it is just that there is dead times that span for a couple of hours at a time. I don’t know why I felt I needed to tell you that but… 

20 minutes later

ChaosRules!: I guess I will just… monitor as I clean... 

2C4US: Sorry, That Took A Lot Longer Than I Thought It Would.

ChaosRules!: It is okay. I should be used to being alone more often. Sorry about my friend too. She can be rough around the edges. If PC was on they would say I am presuming that they are female… I am just guessing in all reality. Hopefully we didn’t give you a bad taste… we usually are pretty nice to hang with. 

2C4US: It’s Fine. I’m Used To Such Things Now.

ChaosRules!: You shouldn’t have to get use to certain things. You should be treated the way you want to be treated. 

2C4US: Unfortunately The World Doesn’t Work That Way. At Least... Nevermind.

ChaosRules!: At least what? Did you live in a bad neighborhood too? It can make sleeping hectic. If you ever want to join our conversations we are usually on all times of the day. 

2C4US: At Least Things Aren’t So Bad. I Still Have My Family.

ChaosRules!: That is true. Family is the most important thing to have.

RainbowButt has logged on

RainbowButt: Lazy bum don’t you have somewhere to go?

ChaosRules!: What are you getting at?

RainbowButt: Let’s face it. You are just slacking off.

ChaosRules!: You are being very rude… I don’t know what is going on in your part of the world but I am not the person you should be taking your anger on. 

RainbowButt: So have you done anything but stare at this computer screen?

ChaosRules!: I have done plenty. 2C4US and I chatted a bit too!

RainbowButt: If you are chatting with him. You are not working.

Frisk sighed as she stared at that message and frowned. She just needed this moment. It was hard enough that things were slow at that moment.

2C4US: And That Means They Cannot Multitask? Surely One Can Talk And Work At The Same TIme! I Do It All The Time!

RainbowButt: Do you honestly think that is the case? I can’t see the previous messages but I imagine she was staring at it like it was going out of style.

ChaosRules!: … I should go. Glad to meet you 2C4US. Hope things turn out for you. Bye RB. Hope you… get over whatever it is. 

2C4US: And You Know Them So Well? I Challenge You To Spend A Day In Their Shoes Before Making Such Judgements! 

RainbowButt: What? You are telling me to do THAT?

2C4US: Are You Saying YOU Are The Lazy One Then? That You Couldn’t Do It?

ChaosRules!: Oh it is on! I am willing. How about YOU RB?

2C4US: Switch Places For A Day And See How Well You Do In That Life.

RainbowButt: Fine… we need a moderator. Someone who is not involved with either of our lives. 

2C4US: I’d Be Glad To Take That Role! 

ChaosRules!: Sounds fair. Does everyone know where the royal family lives? The castle?

RainbowButt: Yeah, it shouldn’t be hard to find…

Chara laughed as she looked at that. She lived there after all.

2C4US: I Know Where It’s At! I Work There Every Now And Then. Shall We Meet Up There With The Term Of Agreements? 

“I wonder who that is?” Chara asked herself out loud before typing. 

RainbowButt: Sure sounds like a plan… hey 2C4US do you by any chance know Princess Chara?

Papyrus stirred his spaghetti between typing with his other hand.

2C4US: Not Personally… My Brother Might… Or… One Of My Cousins.

RainbowButt: I see. What do you think of her?

ChaosRules!: Is this some sort of way to talk about politics again?

RainbowButt: I am allowed to ask for opinions. Anyway if we are switching positions make sure to bring CLEAN clothes. I don’t want to wear rags...

That was cold… Frisk felt herself glaring at the name. 

2C4US: No Need To Be Rude! Also, Since I Have Not Met The Princess In Person I Have No Opinion Of Her… I Did Have The Pleasure Of Meeting A Princess… Well, Queen Now… But That Was It… And She Was Very Nice!

RainbowButt: Yeah she is super sweet 

Chara typed without thinking things through and then had to type quickly.

RainbowButt: So I have been told. 

_Smooth Chara… very smooth…_

ChaosRules!: I am sure. I should get going. Cya tomorrow. 

2C4US: I’ll Have The Legal Agreement With Me To Make Sure It Goes Smoothly!

ChaosRules!: Sounds good I am trusting you!

ChaosRules! Has logged off

Private message for 2C4US from ChaosRules!

Hey I just wanted to say thank you again for standing up for me. I appreciate it. 

Private message for ChaosRules! From 2C4US

Sure! It Is Part Of My Duty After All And I Enjoy Helping Others.

Frisk smiled and made sure to send him a friend request. 

RainbowButt: This will be so easy

2C4US: We’ll See If Your Words Hold True.

RainbowButt: What don’t you think it would be easy to do nothing? I guess since she is gone I can talk to you more frankly especially if you work with the royal guards.

RainbowButt: But first a test… Prince Asriel has a fear of what? If you can name it I will tell you who I am. 

2C4US: Nyeh Heh... But You Already Gave Yourself Away Earlier, Princess. Why Else Do You Think I Issued Such A Challenge? Also, The Answer Depends On WHICH Prince You Mean.

RainbowButt: I thought I might have… X3 True and my brother fears to be confused with that prince who was going around chasing others. 

2C4US: The Late Fell Prince?

RainbowButt: Yeah… I am guessing you are Captain Papyrus? Am I correct? Your brother works with my dad closely… most Sans do… it gets so confusing anymore. Why did you want me to trade places with a street urchin anyways. A lazy one at that.

2C4US: Yes! Mostly My Brother Does Though I Am Not Sure Why... And As For That Other Soul... The Royals Have Voiced Concerns About Your Lack Of... Hmmm... Empathy I Believe Is The Correct Term. What Better Way To Better Understand Than A Single Day’s Time As Someone Else?

RainbowButt: I have empathy. Why her of all beings?

2C4US: Because She Was There. It Could Have Been Anyone. 

RainbowButt: Seriously you would set me up with a serial killer? You best follow me around than Captain because if anything happens to me… it is your skull on the line. 

2C4US: Rest Assured Even If They Were A Killer You Would Be Safe Still. There Will Be Plenty In On This.

RainbowButt: Ugh… don’t tell me you put me on the stupid betting pool of your families?

  
  
  


The next day Frisk arrived at the castle. She was wearing her house cleaning outfit. Happy Hands is a business her and her family owned and ran. In fact she just finished a job when she arrived. She was wearing an aqua blue outfit with a white apron and orange gloves with her hair up by a hair net. 

Papyrus was dressed in street clothes. Surprisingly aside from being a six foot tall skeleton monster, he did not stand out quite that much; he had on a soft orange sweater and gray slacks. He also wore a pair of white gloves.

“Wow, can you believe the royal family lives in that place?” Frisk says softly to herself.

“Hello!” 

“Oh hi… ummm… I am waiting for some of my … friends? I think…” 

“Ah, You Were ChaosRules Correct?” 

“Yes, but you can call me Frisk… it is now my middle name since there is a million all of sudden showed up… but …” 

“A Pleasure, But If That Is Your Middle Name... What Is Your First?” 

“It was Frisk but… I like Lisa. I haven’t quite decided yet. I am kinda wishy washy.” 

“Well, Lisa It Is Then, For Now. I Am Captain Papyrus Of The Alpha Royal Guardsman.”

“Oh my…” Frisk took off her hair wig cap and curtsied.

“We Are Waiting For The Last Member To Arrive, She Has Been Detained In Court This Morning Over... Political Matters But Should Be Here Shortly!” Several guards took up the court as a woman in a trench coat and fashionable sunglasses came out. 

“Ah, That Would Be Her Now!” Papyrus pulled out his phone from his pocket and produced a pen and a document. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Is she a spy?” Lisa asked as the woman got closer she looked like she could have been her twin. 

“Let’s get this over with. I am Princess Chara…” 

“As The Document States, Both Signers Will Take Up The Role, Lifestyle and Any And All Requirements Of The Life Of The Other.” 

“Your majesty?... Oh my… Is this really happening?” 

“Fret Not Lisa, You Will Not Be Alone, My Dear Brother Is In Court Today And Will Assist You.” 

“What in the world are you wearing?” Chara replied snidely as she looked at Frisk’s outfit. 

“It Seems To Be A Work Uniform Your Highness. Something You Will Have To Get Used To Today.” 

“I am so sorry… I didn’t mean to offend you, your majesty.” Frisk had her head down in respect and embarrassment at the same time. Papyrus handed the paper over to Chara first, along with the pen.

“You are enjoying this way too much Captain.” She signed them with a roll of her eyes. 

“Not At All. I Am Spending The Day With You After All. You Should Have Few Complaints About The Arrangement.” He took the signed document from her and handed it to Lisa next.

“Thank you. Does your brother know about this deal? I don’t want to cause any problems.” She glanced at the paperwork.

“Yes Indeed! He Thought It Was A Splendid Idea!” 

*Flashback*

“Brother... The Princess Agreed To A Challenge I Made Last Night... To Switch Places With Someone Else.” 

“that so? heh... can’t hurt, havin’ that brat taken down a notch or two should be fun. need any help?” 

“Yes... I Think I Will Escort The Princess, Her Replacement Will Need Guidance For The Day.” 

“only a day? pity it isn’t longer... but very well.” 

*End Flashback*

“If it is okay…” Lisa signed the paperwork and hands it back. Papyrus stuck it into his phone after taking a picture of the document and sending it off to those who needed to know. His brother included. 

“Very Well Then. It Is Done. Now Once You Two Have Changed It Will Officially Begin.”

“I told you I don’t want dirty _rags_ on me.” Princess Chara seethed at Frisk who thought this outfit was pretty decent. 

“A Workman’s Clothes Are Not Rags Your Highness. Stop Complaining And Get To It.” 

“Fine, come along peasant.” Frisk followed Chara unsure if she spoke up if it would be a wise thing to do. Papyrus kept the guard from following the two girls, giving them instructions on their new assignment for the day while the two dressed.

“You best not steal my items or try to make any rules that will benefit you because if I see one thing out of place… I will destroy you.” Chara warned as Frisk put on her clothes and visa versa. When the two came out a shorter skeleton in a blue jacket, a white t-shirt, shorts and pink house slippers was waiting for them with a grin.

“hey girls.” 

“Ummm hi?” 

“UGH… you are the princess ACT like a princess…” Chara remarked. 

“the name’s sans, comic sans. i’m one of the royal advisors and your assistant for today princess lisa.” 

“Okay, let me try this again then… Thank you sir for being my advisor. I will … umm… trust you to trust me… to trust you… to lead me correctly?” Chara clenched her teeth, seething with irritation. 

“stop with that chara. at least her words are kinder than your first words to me.” 

“It is not my fault I know your place is.” 

“and today your place is beneath mine. so why don’t ya make like a tree and leaf?” His expression said he was enjoying this too much even if his brother was too kind to.

“Hehe… I mean I am sorry princess.” Frisk laughed a little as Chara flipped them off before going. Sans gave a bow to Lisa with a smile, ignoring Chara. 

“come on your highness, it’s time for lunch.” 

“You don’t need to bow Sans. I know you must get tired of doing it… we can pretend you bow to me if that makes you happy.’ 

“perhaps, but i don’t do it often honestly. ticks off the royal brat that i don’t.” He smirked.

“Teehee… your brother says you have a mate?” 

“i do indeed, she is like you. in appearance.”

“Another Frisk… I used to feel special once upon a time. Now… I am everywhere.” 

“even if there are others like you, i assure you that you are still special. that there is no other out there quite like you even if you look alike, your souls are very different and you are very different beings. sometimes even in ages.” 

“I know. I think I am just trying to find my place in the world. You know what I mean?” 

“heh, that can be tough. i’ve only been here two years. almost three, but i know how that is.”

“Do you think Princess Chara will be upset doing my job?” 

“doesn’t matter if she is or not. the agreement binds her to do it. whether or not she likes it and a little physical work won’t kill her.” 

“If I am the Princess… can I make special requests today?” 

“if you like.” Frisk turned on her heel and pushed gently Sans down on one knee. 

“I dub thee… uhh… party knight of the realm… and today because I think you don’t get many… we will treat you and the fellow servants to a nice meal and treats. How does that sound?” 

“I think the royal family is going to love you.” He smiled. She smiled back and helped Sans up. It is going to be a lot of work to get it done but she figured if they had to deal with that brat… they need this break.

Chara on the other hand was fussing so bad that she made Frisk’s family lose over four clients. Papyrus apologized profusely on behalf of “Frisk” who seemed to change over night. It became clear to both Papyrus and Chara that Frisk was going up and beyond what was required of her and the clients got spoiled. 

“Frisk, dear, would you be so kind to deliver this?” 

“Do I look like a delivery person? I am your house cleaner and that is all!” Chara was making Papyrus’ life hard. 

“Frisk. Do Not Forget Your Agreement!” Papyrus scolded her. 

“BUT… I am a house cleaner not a-” 

“No Buts! It’s Signed Agreement! Do As You Are Supposed To!”

“What happens if I fail this so called agreement?” 

“I Made It Clear On The Document... If You Read It. There are REAL Consequences To Failure... Including Prolonging This. The Judgement Of Which Falls To Me.” 

“I didn’t read it because I have others to do that for me… WHAT!? Prolonging this fucking life? Oh hell no…” 

“Oh my…” The little old lady almost had a heart attack hearing such language and she put her hand to her mouth. 

“You Agreed! You Cannot Get Out Of It.”

“Fine! I will be the best FRISK you ever see! Give me that package!!” She grabbed the package roughly and left to deliver it. She was sick of doing everyone’s bidding. Who cares that they were not satisfied with her work. Did it matter? She would never use these skills again. 

Papyrus gave the woman an apology before scampering out. His cover was that he was a service agent who was supposed to be hired by the owner to keep an eye on her daughter who had taken a new medication that was making her ... not her. That was the story. 

“I don’t know if I hire her if she keeps this up. I miss my kind Frisk.” The old lady complained to Papyrus. 

“It Is Temporary, I Assure You.” He reassured her before leaving.

Frisk got everything organized and helped decorate, cook, and even got the royal family to help as well. The servants were shocked how the new princess was treating them. It was something that they really hadn’t experienced before as the princess served them food at the tables and thanking them for their services.

“Ma’am we should be serving you food… not the other way around.” The maid replied as she sat at the royal table as Frisk served her salad. 

“It is okay. I don’t mind. This is to show our appreciation for all the work you have done. Thank you.” The maid looked at Sans with a confused look.

“What do I? How do I respond, sir?” As Frisk continued to set the table, leaving a very confused maid behind. 

“with grace, consider it like a holiday gift.” Sans replied.

“She is unique sir, I fear the others will take advantage of her.” 

“far as everyone’s concerned... she’s the one in charge and i’m with her to make sure no one does that.” 

“If she is the princess… Where is the real one?” 

“my bro informed me they are running about the city from one job to another. good honest work to help make a soul humble.” 

“Pfffttt… I hope whoever has to handle her has the patience of a rock.” 

“the captain has a lotta patience.”

“Oh you might want to run over… looks like one of the servants is getting wise.” Indeed that was the case as the one servant decided to ask for gold. First it was 5 g… than 10 g... 50 g.

“Give me 1,000 g princess. I really can use it.” The servant asked. Frisk was unsure to respond. She knew how it was to not have enough money. 

“knock it off. this ain’t no charity just for you. you ask one more time there’s gonna be consequences. consider this your **one** warning pal.”

“The princess … she offered to me willingly. They have so much more than us. They should share the wealth.” Frisk felt awful that she made Sans take the position of power. 


	4. Chapter 4

“you earn it you’ll get it. i know your type pal, you barely use what you got to survive considering your little problem with the bottle. don’t push your luck.” He sneered at him and turned away to eat his meal. 

“Thank you Sans. I am sorry.” 

“it’s fine. it’s my job to deal with souls like that all the time. some don’t know how to be grateful with what they’re given and get greedy.” 

“I wanted to give you some time off. I ended up giving you more work to do.” 

“it happens, don’t sweat it. i wouldn’t have the job i do if the royals had any doubt i could do it.” 

“True, I wish I could say no like you. My clients give me these puppy eyes and … well I tend to do pretty much anything they say. I may not like how Chara treats others but at least they don’t make her do several more things on top of what you are doing either.” Frisk was unsure where to sit as everyone took all the available seating.

“I am… used to be seen and not seen. Does that make sense?” 

“yeah. it makes sense to me, but don’t sweat it. i’m here for ya.”

“Do you think the royal family is upset about this? King Asgore… has been giving me the stink eye.” King Asgore was sitting next to Queen Toriel and he was muttering something to her.  The Queen seemed to be admonishing him for something in return.

“nah, he has a lot that bugs him. he’s a sweet monster really, but he’s got a lot of stress thanks to recent events.” 

“I guess so. That makes a lot of sense. May I ask a personal question?”

“sure.”

“I am wondering if… never mind it is a really stupid question. I shouldn’t ask.” 

“no such thing as a stupid question. just stupid individuals. you don’t strike me as stupid.” 

“Thank you. I appreciate that. I was wondering if I missed my chance to find someone special… I don’t know with all these Frisks… that my one and only could have been taken away, already.” 

“doubt it. those of us who have mates are... pretty picky about our choices.”

“What does that mean? I am on a waiting list?” 

“no... but let me give you an example... i have this friend who kinda looks like me, his name is ink... he’s kinda eccentric, he’s a fabulous artist though, even if he has a memory problem. he found his mate online and started drawing art of her long before they even met in person... it took them over a year to officiate their... um, relationship even after they were mates. knowing this... do you think you would have had the kinda patience to deal with him?” 

“Hmmm… probably would be nice for a bit… but I don’t think I date an artist. That is just not practical enough for me. I like the simple things in life. Enjoying the sun set, reading a good book and trying to do right by others. I believe in karma. ” 

“so, would you believe that his mate is a frisk?” 

“It is?”

“she is. we call her smartie, she’s a scientist who spends her time with penguins. but out of all those i’ve met... she had the patience and love to deal with ink’s craziness.” 

“That… is different. “ 

  
  
  
  
  


Chara was trying to fix the pipe she busted from under the sink. She was soaked to the bone and was cursing a storm as they had to call a plumber and were waiting for them. Chara being stubborn insisted she could fix it. 

“I GOT THIS!” Chara yelled as she wrapped duct tape around and around the broken pipe.  Papyrus seemed mildly amused as he watched her.

“I called the plumber… just go.”

“NO! I will fix it!” The man seemed very upset.  Papyrus picked her up before she could say anything else and walked out of the door with the soaking wet Chara.

“I will be sending the bill to your parent’s place.” 

“It Will Be Covered, Don’t Worry.” 

“Why did you d-do t-that?” Chara nuzzled against Papyrus as a chill wind blew.

“Because Duct Tape Doesn’t Hold Water Very Well. Don’t Worry, We’ll Get You Cleaned And Dry.”

“I a-am not a r-repair person. I t-tried see… don’t n-need to do this again.” 

“Yes, I Know And You Did A Good Job Trying.” He carried her into the family’s building to make sure that she was taken care of. It was a simple little office building and Frisk’s father was on the phone answering calls about upset customers as Frisk’s mother just got back from a different client to see Chara soaked.

“What happened to you Frisk?” 

“Nothing… just a pipe broke.”

“Wait… you are not Frisk. Where is my daughter?” The mother was clearly upset. 

“Don’t Worry Ma’am. It’s Just An Official Thing.” He handed her a copy of the signed document to read.

“Why would she agree to such things? Without telling us? I swear when that girl gets home…” 

“She Is A Grown Woman And All Financial Damages Will Be Covered By Officials As Per The Agreement.”

“It is probably a couple of bucks…” Frisk’s mother almost blew a gasket hearing this. 

“NeverTheLess Due To Knowing Her Limitations I Drew Up This Agreement Myself To Cover Damages.” 

“Fine… no more clients for her. I can’t afford losing more.” 

“Perhaps After A Bath We Can Find Other Things To Occupy Her With.” 

“She can clean the house…” 

“I DID THAT ALL DAY! Ugh…” 

“No Excuses. Go Take Your Bath And Get Into Fresh Clothes.”

“The bathroom is up the stairs and to the right.” Chara went upstairs as Frisk’s mother followed closely behind and placed fresh clothes in the bathroom before she went in.

“Are you kidding me? This bathroom is … so SMALL…” 

“CHARA! Do Not Be Rude!” Papyrus called, having stayed in the living room.

“Fine… This bathroom is very… homey and would be a welcome surprise to midgets.” 

“Chara.” Papyrus scolded.

“Thank you I mean…” Frisk’s mother slammed the door on Chara who retreated back in time to not get hurt. 

“I Do Apologize Ma’am... But It Is For Things Like This That I Came Up With This In The First Place... To Teach Her A Lesson.”

“I am so upset with Frisk right now. I am beyond furious.” Frisk’s mother was tapping her foot and rocking back and forth in a rocking chair. It was like she was going to pounce on anyone that made her angry. 

“Please Understand That Your Daughter Agreed To This Out Of The Goodness Of Her Soul, Something Chara Could Do Well To Learn.”

“Goodness? Good deed should be done where the only consequence is happening to yourself, not to your family. She is punishing us…” 

“Perhaps, I Do Not Think She Knew Fully Of Chara’s... Problems. Should It Be Necessary, However, There Will Be Reparmation At The End Of The 24 Hour Period.”

“What are those? I read extending this ‘program’.” 

“Yes, But Not Necessarily With Your Family. Should It Be Necessary, I Know A Few Other Families For Her To Swap With.” 

“Where is my daughter then?”

“With My Brother At The Castle. He Is Her Guide In This.”

“... What does she get out of this a vacation?”

“Hmmm, I Would Not Think So. Being A Princess Is Anything But Lazy. You Will Have To Ask Her I Imagine.”  Chara came out in an orange jack o lantern shirt and jeans. This was not a look she ever thought she EVER would wear.

“That’s A Cute Outfit.” Chara flushed a little while crossing her arms.

“You are only saying that because it is the color of your magic Papyrus.”

“And You Have Objections To That?” 

“No, but you will be more likely to favor that color making your judgment more one sided.”

“It’s Still Cute.” He replied.

“Now, I Think You Have Work To Do.”

“Fine… What would you like me to do?” Frisk’s mother guided her to clean the whole house. If Chara made a mistake, the mother would take her time to show her how to do it right. Later Frisk’s father brought them all hot chocolate. Papyrus, who knew how to clean, followed them about and even helped occasionally.

“Thank You.” He said as he took one of the mugs.

“These is our family’s secret hot cocoa. It has extra chocolate and caramel in it.” Papyrus sipped at the drink.

“It Is Very Good.” He said politely, though he rarely partook in sweets.

“It is good. It is slightly on the sweeter side and there is clearly artificial chocolate in here… and-“ Chara noticed the look from Papyrus and shut her trap.

“Chara, Must You?”

“I am trying to help them improve their things.”

“The Saying Goes, If It’s Not Broke, Don’t Fix It. Besides, You Still Have To Learn What It Is Like To Not Have An Endless Supply Of Resources Behind You.”

“Fine... Can I at least sleep in my bed at home, tonight?” 

“If you can make it for an hour… without complaining sure.” Frisk’s father commented with a smirk.

“Do you think you are going to beat me since you lived this way for awhile? I am going to beat this…”


	5. Chapter 5

“We will see.” Frisk’s mother replied with a similar smirk her husband has.

“Considering I’ve Lived Worse, You Have Little To Complain About. Be Grateful There IS A Bed.”

“Ugh of course you would see the bright side of this.”

“And you lost the bet. I will show you to your room.” Frisk’s mom took Chara to her temporary room.

At the end of the day Frisk helped picked up and did a little bit of delegating but not enough to make an impact. She took a moment to see, on the bench outside of the castle, the sunset. True to his word, Sans had been with her every step of the way.

“I don’t think I would be a good princess or queen full time Sans. It isn’t that I don’t appreciate the opportunity to live the life for a moment but I am just not that kind of being to make the tough choices that needs to be made.” 

“no one ever said it’d be easy.” 

“I know. Life is not easy. I am still trying to figure out a lot about what to do next in my life. I want to stand out … that is why I changed my name to Lisa.” 

“ah.”

“Anyway, I was glad to give everyone a break. I guess I should be grateful for this moment. There are many individuals who don’t get this kind of break.” 

“indeed.”

“You happy?” Frisk asked Sans, glancing over at him. 

“it’s been a very good day.”

“I am glad.” She smiled lightly. 

Chara was taken to Frisk’s room and Papyrus followed to inspect the room. 

“Captain, you will stay with me here.” 

“If That Is What Your Wish.” 

“Are you two intimate or something?” Frisk’s mother asked. 

“Oh? Wouldn’t you like to know?” Chara asked in a teasing sing song as she walked the mother out of the door and before she got her answer Chara closed the door while Papyrus sputtered protests on it.

“Imbeciles… every last one of them. Treating me like some common peasant. I worked harder than I ever had and they treated me like dirt. Don’t they know that I should be treated with respect?” She plopped onto the bed with a thud. Chara looked at the night stand and smirked as she spotted Frisk’s diary and started to thumb through it as laid on the bed.

“Hmm… this should be a good read…” Papyrus plucked it from her.

“Absolutely Not!” 

“I am supposed to ‘walk in her shoes’ remember? Shouldn’t I know what I did?” 

“Yes, But Not Invade Her Privacy! You Wouldn’t Want Her Thumbing Through YOUR Private Journal.”

“Yeah, well jokes on her. I don’t keep one.” 

“Your Brother Says Otherwise.” 

“My brother pffftt… wait… why would he mention it to you?” 

“And The Point Was To Get You To Understand Her Way Of Life. He Told Me Because He Trusts Me To Not Tell Just Anyone. Plus, It Was His Form Of Revenge For That Prank You Pulled A While Back.” 

“Oh? Well she will never read it. Now hand that back to me.” Chara climbed out over the bed and tackled Papyrus to the ground to try to grab the book. 

“Come on please?” Somehow he remained cool and calm as he flipped her to the ground and was on top of her. She flushed at how close they were and glanced away from his gaze. 

“No.” He then got off her, remaining as cool and calm as one in his profession was required to. He tucked the book into his phone for safe keeping and then put the phone into his pocket beneath his scarf.

“You are no fun. What I read about her in her diary is she so lonely… and wants only friends… my gosh… desperate much? Right?” 

“Unlike You, She Wishes To Have True Friends, Rather Than Commanding Others To Be So.” 

“What? You don’t like hanging out with me? I am a lot of fun!” 

“Your Idea Of Fun Is Not Mine.” 

“What is your idea of fun then?” She got up and sat on the bed. Chara eyed him waiting for a response.

“I Enjoy Cooking, Cleaning, Watching Mettaton and Training.”

“Oh you have a crush on Mettaton? That makes sense…” She smiled and nodded knowingly.

“I Never Said I Did. I Simply Admire His Talent.”

“Did I hit a sore spot? Do you already have a crush? Tell me! Come on… this will be great… I dunno team building exercise.” 

“No, I Don’t Think So.” 

“Come on… I bet you have a sweet spot for someone.” Chara wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind and sneaked her head around. He gently pushed her away.

“I Do Not. I Do Not Have Time For Such Things.” 

“Oh? Touchy… mister I can do a million tasks at once doesn’t have the time for a crush now?” 

“I Was Raised Proper Like And That Includes Not Indulging In Unnecessary Touch With Charges, Royal Or Otherwise.” 

“So… you are saying you have a crush on me?” She smirked. 

“No. It Is Simply Protocol.” 

“Uhuh… it was necessary to tell me how you can’t touch me… when I ask you who you are crushing on?” 

“The Reverse Is True As Well, It Also Is Very Strict About WHAT Sort Is Appropriate. It Is HIGHLY Inappropriate For You To Drape Yourself Over Me Like That.” 

“You know right now… I am just a common girl. I can do what common folk do…” 

“Common Or Not, You Are Still My Charge. Protocol Does Not Differentiate Between Royalty Or Not.” 

“I think you are just being stingint.” 

“You Are Free To Think What You Wish, It Doesn’t Make It True.” 

“Since we can’t talk about your love interest in me. Why don’t we discuss about Frisk? Or is it Lisa? I think it is so weird that she changed her name.” 

“I Do Not Think So.”

“You are being very defensive of this girl you barely know. Why?” 

“I Am Simply Stating An Opinion. As It Is, I Happen To Understand It Because I Am In The Same Situation She Is… Where Others Share My Name And It Gets Confusing Simply Trying To Use My Name.” 

“Papyrus… there maybe a billion of you but no one is like you.” She said nonchalantly. 

“There Are Not THAT Many Of Us Here.” 

“I was trying to be sweet there apparently, that fell on deaf ears.” 

“I Did Not Notice. I Apologize But It Has Been A Long Day.” 

“Am I that annoying to you?”

“I Did Not Say That, Simply That Today Has Been Tiring. I Do Not Have A Limitless Supply Of Energy.” 

“I guess that makes sense. Housework… sucks. Those people are very rude too. Demanding so much for so little.” 

“Is That So? Do You Consider That Such Don’t Have A Choice But To .. As The Saying Goes, ‘Bite The Bullet’ Because It’s Their Only Means Of Livelihood? I Worked Hard To Get Where I Am… And For Many, Many Years. Unlike You, I Was Not Always So Fortunate. I Remember Times Of Struggle Worse Than This.”

“I have my own struggles too… but I might see your point.” 

“I’m Not Saying Being Royalty Is Easy, But You Cannot Say You Know True Hardship Until You Are In The Place Where Your Next Meal Is Not Assured. Where Your Bed Is Hard And Cold, Or Could Be Blown Away At Any Point.”

“You and I both know my parents abandoned me. I was adopted by the royal family with their son.” 

“Be That As It May, You Still Were Taken Care Of Though You Have Not Always Shown Gratitude. You Didn’t Watch Your Family Struggle To Make Ends Meet… To See Someone You Love Suffer Because Neither You Nor Them Have Enough.” 

“... True. Sorry Captain. I didn’t know.” She felt like a small child being lectured as she sat there. 

“Most Don’t, Nor Care To Know. My Story Is The Same As That Of My Cousins… Though Some Had It Much Harder And Bear Physical Scars From The Environment Of Hate They Lived Through Before They Were Sent Here With The Rest Of Us.” 

“Do you despise me like the rest then?” 

“What Reason Would I Have For That?” 

“I am not foolish Papyrus. I hear them speak about me. Calling me all sorts of things. Why do you think I am so callous? I first gave them everything they wanted and soon they tried to take everything they wanted and more… it is far better to be feared and get results than loved and never get any respect.” 

“I Think It Is A Tedious Balance… You Cannot Be One Or The Other Fully Because Both Have Their Follies. Unlike Most, I Do Not Listen To Idle Prattle In My Service As There Are Far Better Uses For My Time. Also, You Did Not Answer My Question.” 

“You mean about why you would despise me? It is because I am not the nicest, and you are always trying to be nice to everyone. I don’t know… it is confusing.” 

“I Think You Still Have A Lot To Learn About Being Proper Royalty. You Are Still Young Yet.”

“Is this your way of saying my punishment of switching places is over?” 

“You Haven’t Performed Horribly Enough To Warrant Punishment. The Point Was To Get You To Learn Something, Not Punish You.”

“I learned… things… I think.” She shrugged. 

“We Will See Later On How Well This Went.” 

“Ugh… to sleep on this bed will be miserable. Papyrus let me sleep on top of you. It will probably be more comfortable.” 


	6. Chapter 6

“No, It Is Improper And I Am Not More Comfortable Than A Mattress.”

“Come on Papyrus doesn’t the idea of me crawling all over you really does nothing for you?” She smirked.

“You Are Far Too Obsessed With The Idea Of This.” 

“Pfff… goodnight Captain. Don’t worry I won’t yell at you in the middle of the night.” 

“Goodnight Princess.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Frisk was guided to her room. It was like an apartment by the size of it. She felt so out of place and despite having a good time that day she couldn’t help but still feel lonely. It was a constant battle she dealt with. 

“i hope that you find the accommodations here suitable.” 

“Why does she have so much room?” 

“it is common practice. i believe originally it was tradition because servants used to do everything for royalty, from bathing and dressing to wiping and… other things… so they needed the room for all the servants to move about to do their work.”

“I see. That is pretty gross… I can’t imagine living here.” She made her way around the place and was trying her hardest to stay strong for at least 10 more minutes. Then she could break down… she just needed to last 10 more minutes.

“i see, you know for not being trained royalty… you’re pretty good about not wearing your heart on your sleeve.” 

“... I-Is my f-face red? My mom s-says my face t-turns red before I c-cry.” 

“i see, but no. your soul tipped me off.”

“Oh… sneaky thing. I am just a little blue that is all.” She rubbed the tears that pricked at her eyes. 

“why is that?” 

“Because… this is just stupid… I am just lonely. I know… suck it up buttercup. I get that a lot at this point I am starting to believe my own lies.” 

“i wouldn’t ever say that.” 

“Thanks I appreciate your kind words. I just fear being alone.” 

“i don’t think a kind soul, like you, will ever truly be alone. even if you don’t see it, there will always be those who recognize your kindness without seeing your soul.” 

“I imagine so… but those who tend to speak up is usually at a funeral and that is when it is too late. The words are hollow. I am sorry I didn’t mean to be so … I don’t even know the word to describe it... depressing?” 

“it’s fine. i understand. sometimes our jobs are thankless, fraught with pain we cannot share with anyone else… sometimes it seems like it’s not worth it, but there’s always someone who depends on us to be who we are. even if they never say so.” 

“Yeah, I know. It is just… I was thinking this is probably the highlight of my life…” She broke down into tears.

“Everything will be downhill from here…” He went over to her and put his arms around her.

“why do you think that?” 

“What future does a housemaid have? Not likely ever going to be written in a history book or a newspaper in that aspect. Nobody looks at a housemaid and think… oh she would be a good mate or wife one day…” 

“i wouldn’t say nobody.” 

“Who would?” 

“that’s a question i don’t have an answer for, but i do know that you’re not here for nothing anymore than any of the rest of us are.” 

“I am just here to teach a brat a lesson… that is all.” 

“more than that… she wouldn’t intend for that to be your only purpose.” 

“She was disgusted by my outfit.” 

“i’m not talking about chara.” 

“Who are you talking about?” 

“someone who’s been keeping tabs on us all… who is the reason we’re even here in the first place. who sent us all here for a reason. it’s only a theory of mine at this point… but a group of us were sent here from our original homes. i, myself, was not born here.” 

“This is not my home?” She was slightly confused.

“i’m not sure if it is or not. only you could know that for sure.” 

“I will admit… everything seemed to have changed about 3 years ago. I swore there were more stores… and things were simpler…” 

“yeah, same with my home. roughly three years ago i was approached by a friend who told me that there was a better place. then i woke up here.” 

“Why are you telling me this? Do you think it is some sick agenda to watch others suffer and just fall apart?” 

“no, and i’m telling you this because about three years ago i was about where you are now.” 

“Desperate? Depressed… suicidal... “ 

“not the last one, if only because i had my brother to think of. he was the only reason i got up at all from bed. some days he had to drag me out because i didn’t see any point. it wasn’t going to last where we were… it was all futile.” 

“Honestly, I just started to have those thoughts until today. When I realized my life just hit its peak.” She held onto Sans and just relied on him for emotional strength at that moment. 

“I appreciate your kindness Sans. I think I should let you go though. You have a mate and a family that need you.” 

“yeah, but i only recently gained those things. i came by this place easy, but the road that led to it wasn’t easy by any means. coming here gave me a new life, the opportunity to find the one who could understand me and not have the threat of losing it all looming over me.” 

“How does one even begin? Is it even worth the pain?” 

“yeah, it’s worth it.” 

“Where do I even begin? I usually only attract those… who are … more.. Uhhh… assholish?” She whispered the last part like she feared someone can hear her.

“you just need to have a chance to meet someone else. tell you what, there’s supposed to be a ball next week and it’s not really my thing, but perhaps you would like to experience the event?” 

“A ball? Sans, I can’t afford to go and if for some reason it was possible… the moment anyone knows my true background will disappear.” She backed up from Sans and sighed.

“It does sound like fun though… isn’t those kind of events boring as heck?”

“depends, and i’m sure my brother would keep you company if no one else did. there’s no cost for attending.” 

“He doesn’t have to keep me company. I imagine he has better things to do than that.” 

“knowing him though he would. he prefers to not leave others feeling left out.” 

“... He sounds very nice. I just don’t want someone to feel sorry for me.” 

“he wouldn’t. not in his nature.” 

“It would be nice. Okay, if nothing else I can at least say I experienced something new.” He nods with a slight smile, handing her a small envelope.

“just need to have this with you is all as proof of invitation.” 

“What is in here? Oh the ticket?” She opened the envelope and glanced inside to look at the ticket.

“yes.” Frisk wrapped her arms around her new friend.

“Thank you Sans. You didn’t need to do this.” 

“woulda gone to waste otherwise, don’t sweat it.” 

“Your mate is a very lucky gal… or guy… or being… shit… now I am being politically correct.” 

“don’t worry about that, you were right the first time.” 

“Lucky gal. Aren’t you and your mate going?” 

“nah, i don’t wanna and she’s carrying. we’ve been trying for so long that we don’t wanna take any risks.” 

“Congratulations. Are you excited? How far along is she?” 

“just a few weeks, but yes, we both are.” 

“I am so excited for you! Wait I am still the princess still right? Can I make one order?” 

“if you like.” 

“My order is that you get extra funding for good health care and the last trimester of her pregnancy you get paid leave. Family is the most important thing one can ever have. You are the first being… that I can call my friend for a long time. I want to show you how much I appreciate your kindness to me.” 

“as you wish.” He smiled.

“Thank you Sans. If you need me to sign something… Uhh… can you bring it to me tomorrow. I think I am going to go to bed… if I can find it.”

“heh, g’night lisa.” 

“Good night Sans.” The moment her gaze left him, he disappeared, leaving her to wonder what just happened. She made her way to her bed and sleep.

  
  


At Sans’ home…

Classie was reading a book about naming your baby. It was one of the many books she bought and was trying to memorize all the details of every book. She wanted this pregnancy to go well. She was currently taking pills for extra magic and a IV drip of determination and perseverance.

“hey beautiful.”

“Hey! Do you hear that baby… he means you too!” Frisk teased as she smiled up at her mate. He smiled at her lovingly.

“How did the train the brat go? Did I win the bet that Chara would be in tears within the first hour? Or have you heard anything from your brother?”

“dunno about that. i haven’t heard from pap since this morning.” 

“Poor Papyrus, he tries so hard to make everyone better. Did the new princess do okay? You don’t seem too over stressed so it must not have been too bad. Did she make you do some crazy tricks?”


	7. Chapter 7

“nah, nothing like that. she was nice, but she couldn’t hold a candle to you.” 

“Pfff… oh you are too sweet. I am guessing she is either another Frisk or a super model?”

“the first one hun.” 

“I trust you Sans. I know you won’t betray me. You don’t need to justify who she is to me.”

“not in any lifetime.” He nuzzled against her.

“I know that because… of this…” She took his hand and placed it on her belly. He smiles softly and tenderly.

“yeah... but that’s just one part. she reminded me how fortunate i am to have you.” 

“She did? How so?” 

“she’s like i was. she doesn’t seem to have many friends and she’s not happy with her life.” 

“That is so sad. I imagine today was special for her at least. That had to give her hope right?”

“yeah, and she made it special for others too.” 

“That is nice of her to do that. I think I would demand tons of chocolate and strawberry syrup.” He chuckles a bit.

“she had the servants have a nice meal with the rest of us. it was interesting. 

“Woah, how did the King take that or any of the upper group?”

“i think they were fine with it, though one or two seemed a little stuffy about something.” 

“As long as she didn’t get you into trouble we will be good.”

“nah, she’s not the first to do that anyway.” 

“You can’t take the blame for others anymore. Well except your family of course but… those two need to grow up.”

“of course and she doesn’t know about that.” 

“I was wandering how long this experiment is going to go on.”

“dunno, but the signed agreement was for at least 24 hours. we’ll have to see how the royalness did.” 

“Do you think she can change?”

“anyone can be a good person, if they just try. i think she just needs to realize she’s in the best spot to change more than herself.” 

“That is true and if anyone can change her it will be Papyrus.”

“well, he can help anyway. you know the saying about that, change has to come from within; can’t force anyone to change anymore than you can make a horse drink.” 

“Yep, I hope Papyrus doesn’t get discouraged.”

“nah, i can’t see that happening. at least not on day one.” 

“That is true. Pfff… you know if they spend enough time together… they might end up being mates.”

“interesting theory… we’ll see what happens, paps is a stickler for rules.” 

“Chara… follows none.”

“meaning they’re gonna butt heads.” 

“But opposites attract.”

“not all the time.” 

“You win this round Sans. The prize is me and you cuddling in bed.” She got up from the chair and headed for the bedroom with her mate.

Chara couldn’t sleep this bed… wasn’t her bed... She didn’t like it one bit. Around 2 am… she did something she hadn’t done in a long time.

“P... Papyrus… are you awake?” 

“I Am Now.” He yawned.

“I... I can’t sleep. Can you do me a favor?” Her voice sounded soft and almost a little shaky as she made this request.

“What Sort Of Favor?”

“Can you… sit on the bed and tell me a story? I… I can’t sleep and this place is making me nervous. I know they are nice and all but… it is all foreign to me. Please Papyrus. I won’t make you do this if you don’t want to but I would appreciate it if you do this for me.” 

“. . . What Sort Of Story?”

“You will think it is stupid but a fairy tale of any sorts please.” That was really not like her personality at all.

“When I first moved in with Asriel and mom and dad… Asriel would read to me. It calmed me down. It made me feel safe.” 

“Hmmm. I Can See The Prince Doing That.” He got up and sat on the edge of the bed, it took him a moment to think of something.

“You won’t tell anyone about this. Will you?” 

“No.”

“My reputation… is all I have.” 

“It’s Something You Need To Amend. You Have More Than You Think.”

“I may appear to have power but in reality it is my parents they do… and they control them.” 

“You Have More Influence Than You Might Think. Even If You Are Adopted, It Does Not Make You Less. You Are Still A Princess And Will Be Expected To Take Certain Duties Once You Prove You Can Handle Them.” 

“Do you believe so? Asriel and his mate are next in line to the throne and monsters live for multiple years longer than humans. I think… I stayed away… because it is easier than getting hurt again.” 

“I Know So And Just Because The Prince Is Next In Line To Be King Doesn’t Mean You Don’t Have Influence.”

“I see… thank you Papyrus. You are a good friend. I am glad you came with me here.” She smiled up at him gently. He nods and begins to tell a story as best he can from memory. After a while she fell asleep with a smile on her face. 

  
  
  


Frisk woke up early and made the bed. It felt too quiet in there and so she left but not before getting dressed. She went to talk to the royal family to tell them how she appreciated them for taking her in. Even though she was there all day she honestly didn’t get to meet the royal family. They were busy yesterday doing their own thing. Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel were eating breakfast when Frisk arrived. Out of respect and not being used to being a temporary princess yet… she curtsied to them.

“Good morning your majesties.” 

“Good morning child.” Toriel greets. Asriel smiles.

“Good morning!” 

“Morning.” King Asgore added with the rest of the family.

“Queen Toriel it is a pleasure to meet you in person. King Asgore thank you for opening your doors and letting me stay here and hello Prince Asriel. How are you?” 

“You can sit with us, you know, to eat breakfast.” King Asgore looked at Frisk with a confused look why she was standing about. 

“Oh yeah…” Frisk felt embarrassed as she sat down feeling called out.

“I’m good this morning, did you sleep well?” Asriel was just as confused as to why she seemed... shy?

“I sorta did… you know how it is sleeping at a stranger’s place.” She never slept over at someone else’s place but when she cleaned houses she often heard that line when the owner slept at a hotel or someone’s place. 

“Yeah, it can be tough to get used to.”

“Traveling about the kingdom you learn that sleeping in your own bed is the only place you get a good night’s rest.” King Asgore agreed. Frisk nodded as the maid put a plate of food in front of her. She thanked her politely as she began to eat breakfast.

“Did you enjoy your stay?” 

“I did sir. Thank you.” 

“That is good to hear dear.” Toriel says with a smile.

“Did you hear that Toriel? Sir. That is something they don’t teach this generation of kids.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh dear don’t embarrass the poor girl.”

“It is true though! That is a good thing to be taught to this generation. Respect! With respect comes a certain kind of dignity no matter what social step you are on. I wish our daughter Chara would have more of that. Some days I wonder if I spoiled her too much.” 

“I don’t think we did any more than we did our son and he’s grown now with a good business sense and a mate. Chara is just... different.” 

“I know. I just wish I can make her see how fortunate she is. The people would be able to respect her and she could respect them.” 

“I assumed that was what Captain Papyrus’ little agreement was meant to do father.” 

“I understand that Asriel but do you think one day will make things sink in?”

“I don’t know sir. I think my job is pretty demanding at times.” 

“What job is that?” King Asgore asked curious.

“I am a house maid sir.” The moment he heard that he began to laugh.

“That could definitely help.” Asriel says with a laugh. Frisk flushed with embarrassment as she felt they were laughing at her profession.

“Sorry, it’s not that there is anything wrong with your profession... merely what we know of Chara. She’s never done manual labor a day in her life. So it’s amusing to think she would end up doing so.” Asriel says apologetically.

“It is fine…” Frisk muttered as she ate her meal. 

“There is no shame in honest work, regardless of what form it takes.” Toriel agrees.

“I agree. I think anything done right benefits the whole. For is it not the seed that grows the grain that feeds the masses? Those who don’t remember that those on the bottom made those on the top who they are… are doomed to fail. As a kingdom and as a whole.” The damage was clearly done as Frisk just nodded politely and continued to eat. She was tired of hearing how low her place in the world was. It annoyed her. Asriel nods in agreement. There was nothing wrong with having a job serving others in such a capability, in all truth, were not all jobs the same? Serving others?

“I bet you are probably going to miss being a princess. Aren’t you Lisa?”

“Not really.” Frisk was still muttering as the King tried to make simple conversation with the girl.

“I can’t say I blame her.” Asriel commented.

“Really? Hmmm…” King Asgore pondered what he had to say.

“There are days where I wish I could avoid the many responsibilities myself. It’s tough, but I can’t say I’d want to be anyone but who I am, in the end.” 

“It must be hard.” Frisk says softly.

“Some days… some days it can be interesting with twists and turns that make the job worthwhile. I imagine you know what that is like Lisa.” 

“Yeah…”

Chara and Papyrus woke up to the alarm it was set to go off at 6 am.

“Oh MY GOD turn that confounded thing off…” Chara grabbed the annoying noise maker, tossed it across the room and it made a smashing noise. Silence filled the room as Chara just rolled over trying to sleep again. She didn’t sleep well and Papyrus’ words bugged her… it made her think.

“Ugh… who gets up at six a.m?” Chara sat up with her hair mimicking Medusa's hair as she glanced over to the sleeping Papyrus. He was sleeping beside her bed on the floor. Thirty minutes later an alarm went off... it wasn’t the one she’d tossed across the room this time but Papyrus’ phone. He yawned.

“Seriously… what is with all that racket?” Chara rubbed her eyes.

“What Racket?” He grabbed his phone and turned the alarm off.

“The alarms. Sleep is good… and I didn’t sleep well.” 

“Yes, But Some Of Us Have Duties To Attend To, Normally, Thus We Must Be Up Earlier To Get Them Done.” 

“What duties do we have to do?” She yawned. 

“Breakfast First!” He got up and left the room so that Chara could get dressed. She glanced through the wardrobe and put on Frisk’s finest outfit she had. Which was a simple yellow dress. It was meant for formal events, not day to day…

“Not bad... alright let’s do this.” Chara went downstairs where the mother and father were already setting some of the table.

“If you are supposed to be playing as Frisk than you should know that you are supposed to help with breakfast and… that outfit... is not for everyday wear.” 

“This Was A Temporary Arrangement And Not Planned To The Letter. Since We Are Leaving This Morning I Am Certain Your Daughter Will Get Back To The Usual Routine.”

“I hope so… if she becomes spoiled.”

“I Rather Think It Would Take More Than A Single Day For That Ma’am.”

“And if you are accusing of me being spoiled… you are being very presumptuous. I think you owe me an apology.” The mother huffed and walked away. This whole arrangement was frustrating to her. 

“You have to forgive her. Times are tough. We are trying our best to make ends meet.”

“Why don’t you just get a better job than?” Chara asked as Frisk’s father laughed a little.

“I tried and it is just hard to maintain social and economics sometimes. Don’t worry about it and just eat breakfast.” Chara sat down to see some frozen waffles cooked, microwaved bacon, some eggs and coffee. She waited for someone to serve her. When no one did she begrudgingly served herself. Chara took a bite of the food and since her tongue has been seasoned with the richest of food for many years… this breakfast paled in comparison and made a face to resemble how she felt. The father rolled his eyes and looked at Papyrus.

“I am Patrick by the way. I don’t think I had the chance to introduce myself and my wife is Susie. What is your name sir?”

“You allow complete strangers into your place and don’t ask them their names? We could have been serial killers for all you know. I am Princess Chara by the way.” Patrick knew who she was because of the contract his spoke of.

“Chara, That Is Enough.” He turned to the man.

“I Am Papyrus, Captain Of The Royal Guard.”

“It is nice to meet you. Thank you for your service. I was once part of the army many years ago.” 

“It Is A Pleasure To Meet You As Well.” 

“May I ask why the food tastes… different.” Chara glanced at Papyrus who glared at her saying it all. He didn’t say anything on it though, at least she’d put it nicely... That was an improvement.

“Different? What do you mean?”

“Ahh… Umm… I have allergies so it tends to make food taste a little off in the morning. Sorry, it is probably fine.” Chara lied on the spot to cover how she really felt about the food. Papyrus wasn’t sure if he approved or not.

“Is what I did for Frisk a normal day or did she purposely stacked up the chores for me?”

“She didn’t tell us about this but she got up much earlier yesterday than usual and cleaned several houses and changed appointments to today. Now I know why.” Patrick remarked.

“Wait… you mean she gave me LESS to do and she still gets treated like that? Why did she do that?”

“She is a kind soul. She often goes out of her way to help others even though no one notices. There are times when others take claim to her work and as a house cleaner… it happens a lot. We are the dirty little secret no one admits they use.” Chara went quiet as she thought about how those customers treated her. She was debating if she either saved the best customers or the worst ones for her. 

“I Have To Agree That She Did Come Off As Very Kind, My Brother Seemed Rather Content To Help Her And He Would Know A Kind Soul On Sight.”

“That is good. Despite my wife’s fear of her being spoiled, she needed this. I want her to make friends and make memories, if you spend all your time doing something… you miss opportunities that lie at your feet.” Chara glanced over at Papyrus and remembered the words he spoke of yesterday. It was starting to sink in...

“Agreed.”

“I learned so much. Thank you. Is there anything I can give you in return?” 

“More business would be good.” Patrick teased lightly.

“Done. You can add our castle and several homes of my staff to your list. I will draw up the papers later. More jobs… means more money. Dad was right. I think I am finally starting to understand what dad keeps on saying about some seed and being it bricks and growing into a tree… something like that.” 

“Ah... Close Enough I Suppose. I Will Deal With The Papers For You To Sign.”

“Really? Is this really happening if it is I will have to hire more employees… this will help the community immensely your highness.” Chara smiled and nods.

“I still have influence over the community and if I have the ability to do something that can help, then I will do so.” Papyrus seemed content with the success of this mission.

“We better get going. I should see how my castle faired. Plus, Captain Papyrus will tell you I still have a lot of growing up still.” Patrick stood up from the chair and bowed to the princess.

“Good luck my princess.” Patrick says at Chara’s surprise. He wasn’t being forced to bow to her nor was there anyone there to push the stigma onto him. 

“Thank you. I will try my hardest.” 

“Thank You For Your Hospitality.” 

“You are very welcome. Captain… you kind of remind me of my daughter. You both try your hardest to find the best in others. It is a rare thing to see these days. I hope to see you in the future.” Chara smiled and headed for the door. Papyrus nodded and followed Chara out.

  
  


Frisk was sitting in the garden with Sans. 

“what will you do after you leave?” Sans was asking. 

“I am guessing the same thing I have done all my life. I at least know that I am capable of making friends but I still have things I need to work on. I will probably work on the ball dress and get it ready hopefully on time.” 

“let me know if you need any help.” 

“What are you a seamstress now?” Frisk joked as she let her fingers slide across the petals of the flowers. It was a beautiful flower bed with several kinds of flowers but mostly yellow kind. It was quite pretty to look at.

“I Imagine That Is Not What My Brother Meant. Good Morning.” 

“morning paps, princess.” 

“Morning Sans… uhhh… Frisk?” Frisk sighed at Chara calling her by her original name.

“Yes, morning. Are you wearing my…” Frisk examined Chara noticing she is wearing her good dress and saw stains where she wiped her hands on it. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Wearing your clothes? Yes like you are wearing mine. Why what is the issue?” Chara asked wandering. 

“you were careless and got it stained.” Sans replies.

“Oh? Umm… I am pretty sure this can be replaced.” Chara was trying and Frisk got up a little annoyed how coy she was being. 

“At The Very Least, We’ll Have It Cleaned First Before You Change Back.” 

“You can just keep what you are wearing. It has to be worth at least a hundred times more than this dress.” Frisk was offended and appalled. Sans sighs and mutters.

“she is trying... but still has a lot to learn...” 

“Chara, Comparing Prices Is Not Considered Polite.”

“But… I… thought?” Chara was really trying when Frisk stood up and sighed. 

“The Gesture Is Nice, But You Still Need To Work On Delivery.” 

“I will be right back.” Frisk left leaving the three alone while she went towards Chara’s room.

“I don’t know what I did wrong. I thought I did the right thing… didn’t I?” 

“it wasn’t wrong to offer a replacement, but to point out that your stuff is worth more is rude. even if it is truth.” 

“She probably already knows it is worth more so… ugh… this is so hard.” 

“It’s A Point Of Not Insulting Someone By Pointing Out The Obvious.” 

“At least this experiment is over. Now to just wait for her to come back and I will give her some money for all the… accidents and the deal is done. Right?” 

“accidents?”

“Don’t Ask. Chara, What You Should Do Is Change Back As Was Started, But Before You Do Go Visit The Laundry And Have That Dress Cleaned. You Should Apologize As Well For The Insult.”

“Why clean it? I can just replace it. It will be better.” 

“because sometimes ya can’t kiddo. some things can’t be replaced cuz they hold memories.” 

“Alright, I don’t think laundry can clean it so fast but if it doesn’t get finished I will hand deliver it. Does that … work?” She glanced at the brothers. 

“I Believe That Is Up To Her.”

“Alright I will be back in a second. Sans you would have been proud I didn’t insult someone's breakfast this morning.” 

“And Don’t Mention Payment, I Have Already Covered That!” 

“Wait? You paid out of your pocket? Why?” 

“Just Get Going!” 

“Alright… geez…” Chara left to do as she was told.

Once she was gone Papyrus sighed.

“This Was More Of A Chore Than I Had Thought It Might Be... But It Was A Successful One At Least... To A Point.” 

“it does seem she is a little nicer and she wasn’t as rude as usual. only my coolest brother can achieve that.” 

“She Did Learn. Though It Was Terribly Exhausting... I Don’t Know How You Put Up With Me When I Was Younger.” 

“family is different than friends or strangers. you have a deeper connection with family.” 

“Valid. But Still... It’s No Wonder You Slept So Much...”

“yeah... sleep. i wander what is taking lisa so long.” He glanced towards the castle. 

“We’ll Be Lucky If Chara Didn’t Stick Her Foot In Her Mouth Again...” Chara came back dressed in her usual outfit and glanced around the garden.

“Didn’t Frisk come this way?” 

“No, Lisa Did NOT Come This Way.”

“Oh that is right Lisa… she wasn’t in my bedroom. The outfit was but that was it. Oh and a card for Sans.” 

“that’s odd... she musta took off with one of your brother’s outfits i imagine that you kept in your room from when you two were younger and had sleepovers.” 

“That makes sense. Haven’t wore them for awhile. I wonder why she would do that.” Chara handed the note to Sans there was a tiny rip on the corner as if Chara was trying to peek into the envelope to read the contents.

“she lives a different sort of life and you kinda did insult her.” Sans replied and opened the note:

Dear Sans,

Thank you for your kind hospitality. I regret not being able to say my farewells in person. I know this is rude but I am sure I wouldn’t be able to hold my tongue much longer. Maybe it might be wise if I don’t go to the ball. I appreciate you giving me the ticket but I am sure her world… and my world are never meant to mix. 

Your friend

Lisa. 

P.S. 

I took her socks… my act of revenge… so don’t tell her please.

  
  


Sans started laughing. He handed over the note to Papyrus. Chara was curious and went over and read over his shoulder. Papyrus gave her a look to keep her back though, apparently she still needed to learn about manners.

“Come on… please. I want to know what is so funny.” 

“If Sans Wishes You To Know He Will Tell You.” He read the note then folded it up and handed it back to Sans.

“Sans, may I read the letter? Pretty please?” 

“not for you to know yet kiddo. anyway, it was as i thought, she took your bro’s clothes and split.”

“That is just rude.” Chara crossed her arms, upset.

  
  


“considering she was very close to insulting you back... i’d say that was the nicest thing she coulda done.” 

“Insult me? I was going to give her new clothes!” 

“some people take your words as an insult. anyway, just have that dress delivered to her once it’s clean that’s the best you can do.” 

“She should be grateful that I gave her family all that work!” Chara huffed. 

“And How Is She To Know That? Most Humans Aren’t Psychic As Far As I Know.”

“It is called a cellphone… hello…” 

“and I believe her model wasn’t like yours, so it was dead by this morning.” 

“Great… you know what Papyrus I will clean the clothes but you deliver them to her.” 

“I Can Do That.” 

“Good problem solved. I will write HER a note.” Chara was offended on how she was pictured.

“better double check that one before you give it over.” Sans muttered to his brother.  Chara went off to her room and began to write a note for Frisk. 

“It’s A Start.” That was all the other had to say. Sans left for the day to return to his family.

Chara was furious and the first letter she wrote was full of swearing and insults. Than she remembered what Papyrus tried to teach her. He was trying so hard to make her be better. She sighed.

“Fine… for you. I will pretend to be nice.” 

Dear Frisk,

It has come to my attention that I have displeased you in some form. I would like to apologize on how I acted. It was not my intention to make things worse but to resolve the situation. The clothes have been freshly laundered and I included some rich fine chocolates. I imagine you don’t get to eat these often so I hope you delight in this rare treat. Thank you for allowing me to live among your kind for a day. 

Princess Chara. 

  
  


While she was busy with that, Papyrus went to the throne room to inform the royals that the princess was back. Princess Chara waited for Papyrus to return as he was giving his full report of the event and handed him a box of chocolates with the letter. 

“What Is This?” 

“It is a love letter to you Papyrus.” Chara teased. 

“Cute.” He was not that amused.

“I Meant The Box.”

“It is a box of chocolates. The laundry people said they will be done with the dress in 5 minutes.” 

“Good. I Just Finished Giving My Report To Your Family.” 

“Did I fail?”

“No, But I Think There Is Still Things You Need To Learn Too. It Will Come With Time And Practice. No One Does Anything Perfect The First Time.” 

“Yes, I wrote an apology letter. Hopefully that will Umm makes things better.”

“I’m Sure It Will Help. Your Family Is Expecting You.”

“Alright see ya Papyrus!” Chara left with a wave and a smile.

“See You Later Princess.” This allowed Papyrus the ample opportunity to read the letter. He made sure though she was well out of sight and he was off in the laundry room, allowing him to scan it for problems.  _ Well... It’s Better Than I Could Have Hoped. _ He tucked the letter into a fresh envelope and tossed the crumpled one out before retrieving the dress in its box that had been so placed carefully by the laundry workers.

“Thank You.” He says to the worker before he heads off to Frisk’s apartment. The letter was tucked under a ribbon on the chocolate box.

“Did you have fun Frisk?”

“It is Lisa mom…” Frisk reminded her mom as she was kicking off her shoes. She was wearing a white shirt and blue britches.


	10. Chapter 10

“What is with your outfit?” Patrick asked. 

“It is just an outfit to get me here dad.” They exchanged looks as they could hear how upset she was.

20 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

“I got it.” Lisa replied and went to the door.

“Hello?” She asked as she answered the door.

“Hello Lisa!” 

“Oh hi Papyrus. What brings you here?”

“I Have Your Dress... And I Forgot Something Here.” He handed her the dress with the chocolates and note.

“It Should Only Take A Moment For Me To Get It.”

“What is-“ She watched him disappear as she read the note. He pulled out two books from his phone. One was the diary he almost had forgot he still had... He slipped it back into its hiding place, coming backing out with the other book in hand.

“Augh… really this is so typical.” Frisk shook her head.

“She Is At Least Trying. I Got My Book Though.”

“Oh? What do you read?”

“This One Details Strategy In Combat. I Like To Read It To Keep My Mind Fresh.” 

“Anyone who has to deal with her either has the patience of an angel or smart as a whip.”

“Hmmm, A Bit Of Both... Or So I’ve Been Told. She’s Really Not That Bad In Intentions... It’s... The Delivery Method That Leaves Much To Be Desired.” Frisk looked at him with a questionable look.

“You like her?”

“She Is Companionable.”

“That didn’t really answer my question. Do you LIKE her?” He sighs a little.

“She’s Not A Bad Person. The Two Of Us Have Something Like Friendship. That Is About All There Is.”

“Why did you sigh?”

“Because Such Matters Are Not Typical For Public. I Am Required To Be Professional At All Times While On Duty.” 

“But don’t you work 24/7?”

“Heh... No. It May Seem That Way.”

“I know the feeling and any free time you get it is quickly taken away with all the chores. Thank you for bringing my dress in and being kind to my parents. They told me all that … happened.” 

“I Am Happy To Do So. Until We Meet Again. Farewell.” 

“Wait a moment…” 

“Hmm?”

“If… you do have some free time… and you of course ummm… want to… you can hang out with me.” Frisk was so nervous. 

“Of Course.” He smiled.

“Really? That will be great. I think we can get along really well. I am terrible at making friends and stuff like that.” 

“I Don’t See How. Oh. You Know, It Might Help To Keep In Touch.” He took out a card from his phone and handed it over to her:

Papyrus Roman Serif

Captain of the Royal Guard

On the back was the phone number.

  
  


Frisk held up a finger signaling to wait a moment and using notebook paper she ripped out a card. She handed it over to him.

Frisk “Lisa” Young

Housemaid

On the back it had her cell number and a smiley face. 

“Thank You, Hopefully We Can Talk Soon.”

“I look forward to it to. Is it okay if I text you? Oh! No… I imagine you have a date and let’s be honest you probably don’t want to.” 

“Nyehehe... No. I Do Not Have A Date. Texting Would Probably Be Faster.”

Frisk grabbed her cell and entered his number and texted him.

???: If you want for the ball we can go together.

He took out his cellphone and looked at the text.

“I’d Like That.” He entered the contact information.

“Re-... Cool cool… I need to work on a dress. Uhh… do we have to match? What kind of dress should I make?” 

“That Is Up To You And No, We Do Not Have To Match.”

“This is exciting. It won’t be so awkward to go with someone I know. I will text you tonight my friend!” Frisk beamed excited. She didn’t even care about the letter anymore as it was replaced by the new joy that took its place.

“I Look Forward To It.” He smiles before leaving. She smirked as she ran up to her room with the chocolates and dress. She sat on the bed and sent off a text to Papyrus.

Lisa: ^_^ Now to figure out what dress to make... Any suggestions on the color? I know certain colors can cause certain reactions and I don’t want things to be awkward.

Frisk went to her closet and grabbed the mannequin to start making the dress.

  
  
  
  
  


Chara on the other hand was reminded of the event. She sighed as those events bore her. It was around than Papyrus returned with his face staring at the phone.

“Captain. You will be taking me to the be ball okay? Okay good.” Before Papyrus could give her a response. She climbed into her car and went off to buy a dress for the event. Papyrus sighed, commanding as usual. He picked out a guard he knew was going to be on duty and had no current interest. 

“Sergeant Vexil, Your Duty For The Evening Of The Ball Will Be To Escort The Princess And See That She Is Entertained.” 

“Sir… she is kinda… alright sir.” 

“I Am Aware. This Is Your Duty For The Evening. Should There Be Any... Issues, Consider That You Will Be Compensated.”

“Thank you sir. I will try my best sir.” The guard looked a little nervous as he glanced at him. 

“Good.” Papyrus knew the princess could be troublesome.

Frisk: I looked online for materials. What do you think of this color?

Sent image of material it was a color similar to Papyrus’ magic but off a few shades. 

Papyrus: That’s A Nice Shade.

Frisk: Do you think that would make a good dress? 

Sent image of laptop with the material next to Frisk. 

Papyrus: I Believe It Would.

Lisa: Good! Tell me about yourself. I know your brother has a mate and you are expecting to get a niece or nephew in a few months.

Papyrus: Yes, Er... What Do You Want To Know?

Lisa: Just like what do you like? I personally like to read and find cleaning kinda calming. It is like if I clean the clutter away I am cleaning my soul. Does that make sense? I also love to cook and read. Is this normal questions friends ask each other?

Lisa: If you don’t want to answer it I understand.

Lisa: You might be working… if you are sorry I hope I didn’t get you into trouble

Lisa: I will stop texting you until you respond back.

Papyrus: Sorry, Brother Wanted Something. I Do Like To Read, Cleaning Is Calming And I Find It Relaxing To Not Have Clutter All Over. I Love Cooking Pasta.

Lisa: ^_^ that is so cool!!! You wouldn’t want to hang out sometime? I mean this week is going to be a little hectic but we should practice some dance moves. I never been to a ball before or do you know someone who can teach me how to dance?

Papyrus: How About A Couple Days From Now?

Lisa: Sounds like a plan! ^_^ I look forward to it. I can make supper. Is there anything you like?

Papyrus: One Of My Favorite Dishes Is Ravioli.

Lisa: I can do that. Meat or Cheese stuffed? No… don’t tell me it will be a surprise. ^_^ See you then my friend.

Chara arrived back with a dress and felt ready for the ball. Going with Papyrus will be the easiest as he seemed to understand her better… or at least tolerated her better. 

“Papyrus! Guess what I did today! I gave compliments to others and… didn’t get too many glares back! Isn’t that great? Are you on the phone again? I thought you can do multiple things at once?”

“I Can Princess, I Am Talking To Several Individuals At Once, Including You. I Am Glad To Hear That You Are Doing So Well.” He smiled at her as if he had only been talking to her and he hadn’t missed what she had said at all, which was clear in his response.

“Have You Decided On A Gown To Wear For The Ball That Is Coming In Two Weeks?”

“Yes! Hang on you have to see this!” She rushed inside and changed into a red and orange ball gown and came out to show it off to Papyrus. This was the Harvest ball so fall colors were pretty typical.

“Isn’t this gorgeous!” 

“It Is Indeed Fall Coloring And Will Be Stunning At The Ball. I Do Hope You Enjoy Yourself.” 

“You want to see the best part of this dress?” 

“There’s Another Part?” She tugged around the waist and the thick layers fell to her feet leaving a new slender dress in its wake. 

“Sexy huh?” 


	11. Chapter 11

“You Are Sure To Attract Quite The A-Attention Of Anyone, Your Escort Included, With That Trick.”

“Wait… I thought you were going to take me. You are not anymore?” She stepped over the part of the dress and over to Papyrus as the maids picked up the fallen material and take it inside. 

“You Did Not Give Me A Chance To Tell You That Someone Else Asked Before You.” 

“W-what? Really? I mean… oh… I didn’t know.” 

“Yes, I Do Have Other Friends.”

“I am not that narcissistic or so blind to not know you have a life outside of the castle. I just… I don’t trust many and I come to trust you.” 

“I Understand, I Chose Someone Who Could Be Trusted To Keep You Company And Not Try Anything.” 

“Thank you Papyrus. That was very kind of you. Still looking out for me.” She smiled gently at him.

“Of Course Princess, You Are A Friend After All.” Chara placed her hand on his cheek and just smiled up into his eye lights.

“Your date is a very lucky being.” She patted his cheek before letting it go. 

“Are you going to tell me who it is? Is it Mettaton? You are a fan of his show right?” 

“I Am But No, I Have Never Met Mettaton.”

“Who is it? Come on. We are buddies right?” 

“Yes. If You Insist On Knowing, Lisa Asked First.” 

“... But… you… barely know her. Why would you go out with her?” 

“No Less Than I Know You And She Did Ask. She Is A Friend.” 

“No, you have known me for years.” 

“I’ve Been AROUND You For Years. There Is A Difference Princess.” 

“I just thought that maybe… I guess that makes sense. I am being silly.” She laughed nervously as she turned away.

“Hmm… if she got sick with the flu or something. Would you go to the ball with me then?” 

“Perhaps, It Depends.” 

“Nice to know.” She smirked and walked away with a little spring in her step. How does one prevent another to attend such an event without being dusted by certain brothers? Let alone getting unwanted attention from any of the skeletons who she knew were keeping tabs on all the Charas and Frisks that had landed in this world or were found in the world itself.

  
  
  


The next couple of days Frisk (Lisa) took on several more jobs than usual to make extra for her dress. It was expensive to make a formal gown and she wanted it to look nice. She didn’t expect any prizes for how the dress looked because her stitching could be better but it would be covered with some patches and hopefully make it good enough. 

Lisa: Hey Papyrus are you coming over still? 

Papyrus: On My Way Actually.

Lisa: See you soon. I would show you the progress on the dress but… isn’t that bad luck or something.

Papyrus: I Understand. 

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

  
  


Chara was discussing odd questions to Gaster like how does one get sick and other things. It was just bizarre but she didn’t do anything with the information she learned just yet. 

*Don’t even think about it Chara... 

“Think about Dr. Gaster? I am just a curious being. Knowledge is a great thing isn’t?”

*I don’t think you would come around for knowledge like that. So, until after the ball I am no longer going to help you expand your knowledge on viruses.

“I think you taking that away from me is a crime within itself.” 

*A delay in knowledge is hardly a crime.

“I mean it wouldn’t kill the person to be sick. It can’t be illegal.” 

*The intent to cause someone harm is illegal.

“You know that is such a stupid law.” 

*As a parent. I disagree.

“Come on. Papyrus- I think the girl he is going to go with is pretty awful. She will just break his soul.” She lied.

*That is not your choice and he is a grown skeleton. Even as his father I have little say in who he chooses as his mate.

“Is he planning to MATE HER?” 

*I do not know, that is neither my business nor yours.

“For now.” Chara left muttering. 

  
  


Frisk opened the door for Papyrus wearing a white shirt with a floral pattern on it and a plain blue long skirt. 

“Welcome! Come on in!” 

“You Look Nice Today.” He says with a smile as he walks in. Frisk flushed at the compliment. 

“Thank you. You look handsome as well. Would you like a cup of tea before or after we dance?”

“I Think After Will Be Fine.”

“Sounds good… as you see I cleared the living room for us.” All the furniture was stacked against the wall. It kinda looked like she was preparing for a raid of some sort.

“Good, We Should Have Plenty Of Room!” 

“Do you know how to dance? I mean I know how to do this.” She put her hands up in the air and moved to the right and left. 

“That is the extent of my epic dance moves.” 

“I Do. Everyone In Court Knows Some Sense Of Dance. We’ll Start With A Simple Two Step.” 

“Alright, I am trusting you.” Frisk went up to Papyrus and was unsure where to put her hands on him. He guided her hands, putting one around his waist since he was taller than she was, the other he took in his own. His other hand resting lightly on her shoulder. A light flush was on her face from him touching her hands. 

“Now Then, One, Two...” He moved slowly. The first couple of steps were a little clumsy as she stared at her feet and tried to maneuver at the same time. After a couple of tries she finally got the hang of it.

“Good. Now We’re Going To Add A Twirl.” He continued the slow pace and then gently guided her through a spin before bringing her back into the two step. She smiled and giggled a little bit.

“This is so much fun! Thanks for taking the time to teach me Papyrus.” 

“Nyeh he. Of Course!” 

“You are a magnificent dancer. Who taught you?” She started to feel at ease with him and he could feel her relax in his grip. Frisk only wished she had music to dance to.

“My Brother Actually. Shall We Try This With Some Music?” 

“Uhh… I would but we don’t have…anything like a record player or anything.”

“That’s Not A Problem.” He let her go and pulled out his phone he then flipped through a playlist before finding a song. He pulled out a small speaker and set it up with his phone then hit play and returned to her as the song began to slowly play.

“Wow you are full of surprises.” She smirked as she took her position. 

“Can’t Spell ‘Prepared’ Without Several Letters From My Name.” He replies with a grin as he leads her into the dance.

“Pfff…” She genuinely laughed at that and let her head rest against his chest as she did. 

“Oh my, that is so funny.” The two danced to the song and enjoyed each other’s company. They didn’t even realize Frisk’s parents … Patrick and Susie were watching them dance from the doorway. 

“See, It’s Very Easy To Learn.” 

“It umm… helps when it comes from a…” The last part was mumbled so much that he couldn’t make out what she said. 

“I’m Sorry, I Didn’t Quite Catch That Last Part.”

“I Uhh… said when it comes from a cute teacher.” She smiled with a slight flush. 

“Oh... You’re Too Kind.” He smiled with a slight flush at the compliment. 

“Now, Shall We Try Something Faster?” 

“Yeah!” There was a flash of light and both of them looked over to see Susie take a photo of them on her camera.

“Mom… dad… how l-long have y-you guys stood there?”

“Not very long sweetie.” Susie says with a smile.

“You two look so sweet together.” 

“I think you interrupted their date Susie.” Patrick says as Frisk’s flush deepened.

“C-can you t-two go…” 

“D-date?! That Isn’t What This Is!” Papyrus was flustered at the idea.

“Oh you two don’t need to be embarrassed. I remember when your father took me dancing. It was magical.” Susie explained as Frisk’s flush deepened. 

“Er... I’m Trying To Teach Her A-actually...”

“Come on Susie. Let’s leave the love birds alone.” Patrick gave a wink and thumbs up to Frisk like he approved this guy. Frisk was beyond frazzled at this point. The two left to go to their room giving them privacy.

“T-that … w-was something…”

“O-oh Dear...”

“I am so sorry Papyrus. I had no idea.” 

“No, It’s Fine. I Imagine They Got The Idea Because I Agreed To Be Your Escort.” 

“I … I haven’t told them yet. I figured they would be bombarding you with questions if I did. I didn’t want to scare you away.” 

“I Would Have Managed. Did You At Least Mention The Ball?”

“I mentioned there was a dance… Sorry, please don’t be mad.” She wanted to explain why but she feared it would turn disastrous if she did. 


	12. Chapter 12

“I haven’t met anyone like you before and losing you because of my parents going on and on… would make me feel terrible.” 

“I’m Not Mad.”

“You are probably just saying that because you see me upset and you are like your brother. Both of you are too kind to me.” 

“Unlike My Brother, I Do Not Believe In With Holding Truths To Spare Feelings. Rather, I Find A Way To Say The Truth In A Way Not Harmful. “

“It is like telling a white lie? You know some white lies will come back to bite you in the butt.” 

“No, It’s Just A Matter Of... Phrasing. For Example, Instead Of Telling Someone That What They Are Wearing Is Unsuitable For Them... Instead Say That They Look Nicer In A Different Color.” Frisk frowned a little as she felt that could turn to hurt or mixed feelings.

“Are you being kind to me because you have to be or because you want to be?” He sighed a little.

“I Am Who I Am, Never Because I Have To Be Anything But Me.” It was a question he got often, one he did not like.

“It isn’t what I asked. I am asking you since you said it is the way I phrase things… “ 

“I Know What You Are Asking, But Maybe You Should Be More Concerned With Why You Are Than The Answer I Gave.” 

“What do you mean?” She just simply didn’t understand what he meant. He looked at her a moment then shook his head.

“It Doesn’t Matter.”

“It does matter. I want to know how you feel because I like you. If you don’t feel the same… it will hurt but it will hurt more if you are just trying to be sweet to someone who is pathetic. I am trying to understand but you are acting like you are better than me. That you think because I don’t understand that I don’t deserve the same kind of standing… I am sorry. I am not the sharpest tool in the shed but I try…” 

“You Really Shouldn’t Say Such Things About Yourself And I’m Not Sure You Can Understand. Not Even My Own Brother Does.” 

“Try me. Speak to me in lame mans terms.” 

“As Simple As Possible. I Am Myself, No Matter Who Asks Me To Do A Task Or What That Task Is. I Do Not “Play” As Others Do And Thus Despite What I Have Achieved I Still Am Not Given What I Give Others. I Cannot, Honestly, Conceive Of Any... Think Of Anything More Hurtful Or Insulting Than Being Asked If I Am Less Than What I Am.” 

“It is not that when you mentioned how you phrase things… it made me think you were manipulating things.” 

“It Is Exactly That, But No One Ever Sees It That Way. It Is Why I Rarely Indulge Others Outside Of Work.”

“I see.” He seemed very upset to Frisk and rightfully so but she was feeling a little skittish with it.  He was rather upset, he never did anything dishonest or to make others think that he was anything but... and yet the world refused to believe he was an honest monster. Constantly judging him, always thinking that there was some “catch” or “act” rather than that what they saw was what they would always get.

“I am sorry. I usually never found that sweet middle that line everyone is supposed to walk. I am used to being asked to do a million tasks and never once ask for anything in return. I won’t claim I completely understand how you feel because what you feel is unique to you… I am sorry I made you upset.” She wasn’t sure what to do as she stood there. 

“If you don’t want to be my friend anymore. I will understand.” 

“I... Think I’m Going To Leave For Today.” He says after a moment, he gathered up the phone, storing the speaker into it again. He did not know what else to say; he did not expect it to hurt as much as it did. 

“I u-understand.” Frisk sat on the chair feeling tears come to her eyes.

“I’ll See You Later.” He left then, he did not like this feeling. Still, he had to try to keep himself together at least until he returned home... It was a long walk back there. Longer than he remembered. Only once he was inside did he let himself crumble.

  
  


That night was a long night for Frisk as she couldn’t stop crying. Why did it hurt so much? They were having a good time until he said “it is how you phrase it.” Why did she let those words take on so much weight? It felt stupid now as she boarded herself in her room. 

  
  


The following day Papyrus called Undyne.

“Undyne... Can You Cover For Me Today?”

“Whatsup punk? What is wrong?” 

“I Don’t... Feel Well.” 

“... I won’t push it now but later on punk… we will talk okay?” 

“Alright.” He couldn’t remember the last time he had one of these days... 

“Don’t do anything stupid punk.” 

“I’m Just Going To Get Some Rest.”  Undyne was already texting Sans to see what is going on as she talked to Papyrus.

“Okay bud. Take care.” 

“Thanks.” He sneezed.

“Sorry. Anyway, Talk To You Later.” The phone line went dead as she continued to text Sans.

Sans: what? what are you talking about?

Undyne: He says he wants the day off. That is not the punk I know.

Sans: ... no. and his heat was two months back... 

Undyne: He told me he was going to do some dance class with some chick. Do you know who that is?

Sans: yeah... i knew about it. i gave her my ticket to the ball since you know i don’t do stuff like that.

Undyne: Give me her name. I bet she poisoned him. I will rip out her soul for hurting my buddy!

Sans: she doesn’t have that kinda soul undyne. she’s just another frisk. shit... it’s been ages since he’s gone through an episode.

Undyne: That is why I want to destroy this girl or at least hurt her.

Sans: yeah, well i don’t think either of us has a right to even though we might wanna.

Undyne: Just … can you find out what happened. I am going to cover his shift and I want someone to be there for him. 

Sans: yeah. i’ll do what i can.

Frisk glanced at the phone and was debating on how to do this. Last night in her upset she wrecked the little work she got done on her gown. It lay there, ripped up and shredded like tissue paper. Stacy and Patrick tried to get her to come to the door but to no avail. 

  
  
  


Sans told Classie he was going over to his brother’s place to see if he could get him to talk.

“I hope he will be okay. I don’t want anything bad to happen to him.” Classie looked at Sans with concern.

“yeah, you and me both. he rarely has these episodes... unfortunately when he does... they tend to be serious.”

“What do you think caused this?” 

“no idea, but undyne mentioned paps told her about teaching lisa to dance. i’ll find out likely when i am able to talk to him. if he even talks at all.” 

“Alright me and the baby will be waiting for you. Keep me in touch.”  He gave her a quick, loving kiss before he left.

Arriving at the door Sans knocked on it. Hoping his brother would answer to his knock. 

“hey bro. i heard you weren’t feeling good. can i come in?” There was no verbal answer but some shuffling and the door opened. 

“undyne called said you weren’t feeling good. got a bone chilling fever?” Papyrus only sighed and closed the door behind his brother.

“this is bad. what happened?” Papyrus phone finally went off with a text from Frisk.

Lisa: I am sorry.

Papyrus took the phone out of his pocket and tossed it on the chair. He seemed disinterested in it as he sits on the couch.

“... want to talk about it?” He was silent a long moment. He seemed to be thinking before he finally said something. He wasn’t sure though if he would get a truthful answer, but, he spoke anyway.

“Am I Truly So Bad At Being A Friend That No One Can Trust Me?” His tone was softer than normal.

“paps... it is truly not you. we live in a world where lying is so common that they meet someone like you it is something they honestly just don’t know how to react. when the world is full of lies and when someone as kind and pure shows up… it scares them. you are different but that is not a bad thing.” 

“So... I Scare Everyone Then.” 

“in a way because they are unable to see the truth. they don’t fear you like they expect you to hurt them physically but if they don’t know you like i do it is a different experience. is that what happened at lisa’s place?” There was no response this time.

“i see. i thought she was a good soul maybe my magic isn’t working quite right anymore.” 

“i think i need to visit a certain frisk.” Sans stood up and dusted his shorts.

“There’s No Point In It.”

“there is a point. you are feeling a deep pain…” He sighed.

“Yes, but she’s committed no crime. You and I both know your magic is fine and you can’t go around hurting others just because I Happened To Be Upset.” His tone cracked a little on and off, but he seemed resolute just the same.

“i don’t care. i am allowed to talk to her and warn her… it is not because you are just upset. you always treated others with respect. it is time they do the same for you.” 

“I Don’t think it’s going To Just resolve Itself Overnight. I’ll Be Fine.”

“no you are not. you are the third most important being in my life. tied with frisk and our baby… if anything happens to you…” 

“Sans. I’ve Survived This Before. I’m Going To Be Fine In A While... I Just... Need Time.”

“this time… i think you should come with me and confront this girl.” 

“Maybe Later. For Now I’m Just Going To Get Some Sleep.”

“... okay. i will stay with you here. want me to read you a bedtime story for old time’s sake?” 

“Thank You But No.” He left the phone where it was while he went to the bedroom to try and sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Frisk looked at the phone and just didn’t understand. She never felt so awful in her entire life. 

It took hours, but eventually exhaustion overcame him and Papyrus dropped off to sleep.  The next couple of days Sans basically lived at Papyrus’ place. He refused to talk to Undyne about the situation and she covered his shifts. 

“hey... how are you feeling today?” Sans asked as Papyrus made his way to the kitchen to grab some sort of nutrients to eat. 

“Tired And Sore, I Think I Slept In A Bad Position.” He rubbed one shoulder as he walked to the kitchen.

“maybe you knee-d a break?” Sans pointed at his knee for additional comedic effect.  Papyrus gave a soft huff and went into the kitchen, leaving his brother there. He rummaged into the fridge for some leftover pasta. Heating it up on the stove a moment before he got a plate and dished it out for himself. 

“that is it …” Sans grabbed Papyrus’ arm. 

“hate me later.” Sans shortcuts them in front of Frisk’s place. Sans had been walking outside the place and was debating about just running in several days before. 

“Sans Let Go.”

“no. we are going to do this.” He rang the doorbell and Patrick answered the door. Papyrus lifted his arm, lifting Sans with it.

“Sans This Is Utterly Juvenile, LET GO.”

“Oh thank goodness. Maybe you can talk her to open the door.” It had been about four days now since this whole fiasco began.

“i will get that door open.” Sans’ eyes flared with magic as he made he struggled against his brother.

“SANS! That Is Intrusive! Where Are your Manners?” Papyrus was glaring at him now.

“you heard him. his daughter won’t leave her room. i was doing my duty.” 

“Sans You Are Impossible. Well, The Door IS Open Now.” Papyrus sighs.

“I Apologize For His Brashness. He Isn’t Really One Who Knows When To Quit Sometimes.”

“What do you mean it is open? Do you mean he unlocked Frisk’s door?” 

“Indeed. His Magic Allows Him To Do Things Like That. Even Without Touching It Physically.”

“i haven’t done anything yet… i was going to blast the door off…” He muttered.

“That Would Be Asinine Brother. You Could Accidentally Hit Her And Then What?”

“you would be happier. i hate to see you so upset.” 

“I Would Not Be Happier Because You Hurt Someone! That Is Not How That Works! Least Of All A Friend. Where Did You Get Such A Ridiculous Notion?”

“i am just upset because of the hormone changes… and with you on the edge it is making it worse. you mean so much to me brother.” Papyrus sighs.

“Go Home Brother, I Am Not Going To Dust Over Some Misunderstanding.” 

“Papyrus?” Frisk came out of her room to see a barrage of bones surround her. 

“Sans, Really Now.”

“she can always load.”

“And What If She Turns Out To Be Like Kitty? Then WHAT? You’ll Be In More Hot Water Than Before Is What.” 

“... fine…” The bones disappeared as Frisk collapsed to her knees. She was scared beyond belief. Papyrus pried his brother off him.

“No More Of This Ridiculousness. Go. Home.”

“alright sorry paps. i love you.” The hormones were treating him terribly. 

“I Love You Too Brother. Go Take Care Of Your Mate.” With that Sans disappeared leaving Patrick and Susie over by their daughter who was staring at Papyrus. Papyrus pinched his nose bridge. What a mess this was. Frisk somehow broke away from her parents and ran up to Papyrus and wrapped her arms around him. 

“I am so sorry. I know you don’t believe me… but I truly mean it. I barely … I am sorry.” 

“You Should Take Care Of Yourself.” He looks over at her parents.

“I Apologize For My Brother... He’s Not Entirely Himself.”

“I can’t… I won’t. I screwed up the only friendship I had because I feared the worst might happen.” 

“I Imagine You’ve More Than That. At Any Rate I Need To Return Home To Make Sure My Place Doesn’t Burn Down Due To My Brother’s Shenanigans.”

“*sniff* You… still hate me…” She wiped at her eyes. The lack of sleep and hunger made things impossible for her to truly understand what was going on.

“I Never Said I Hated You.”

“You want to leave me again. My heart hurt so much… I can’t stop crying and my dress is ruined because-”

“I Hope The Two Of You Can Talk Some Sense Into Her Later, Clearly Now She Has No Understanding Of Anything. Good Luck.” 

“Come on sweetie… let go of Papyrus.” Susie asked of Frisk who had a death grip around his waist. 

“Let go…” Patrick came over and tried to help pry his daughter off of Papyrus as well. She was being stubborn. With an inward sigh Papyrus summoned his magic, making himself lighter to attempt to wiggle out, seeing as it was one of his better abilities though it was utterly ridiculous to have to use it for something like this.

“Frisk you are making a fool of yourself.” Susie commented on her daughter’s reaction. It took some doing, but eventually the three of them managed it. That left Papyrus with a headache though to go along with everything else.

“Please… don’t…” Frisk begged as she was tugged inside and the door closed. He sighed, was he ever that bad himself? That he had once been so dependent on his own brother that he couldn’t live alone? Well, he had learned hadn’t he? He was a grown monster. He could deal with things on his own, which included right now returning to his place and keeping it from burning to the ground... Well, the rest of the pasta was nothing but char when he got back, but the place was fine otherwise. He heated up the plate in the microwave and ate what remained of his ravioli. He wasn’t honestly sure what felt worse at the moment, his skull, his bones, his soul or the whole pity he had just for the three he’d left behind to make sure he still had a house. He decided he needed more sleep to sort this out. 

Several days gone by and everything seemed to have quieted down a bit. After a few more days of resting he felt well enough to return to his duties. It was there when he spotted Susie cleaning up the place. She was following the new contract she gotten. He had quite forgotten that until he saw her.

“Good Morning.”

“Morning.” Was her response. It was right to the point. She looked tired and depressed.  He didn’t blame her and hoped things calmed down as he went to the throne room as usual.

“Hey Papyrus! Welcome back!” Chara said cheerfully.

“Thank you.” He gave her a small smile. He was still more tired than usual, but... he was better.

“Feeling better?” 

“Mostly, Yes. Nothing Keeps Me Down For Long.”

“You should have came here. You know the best doctors take care of us. They would have taken care of you too.” 

“Yes But It Wasn’t That Sort Of Illness Chara. Not Every Problem Is Cured Through Medicine.”

“Ain’t that the truth. Oh did you see that family is cleaning the castle now and...” She leaned in and whispered. 

“Rumor has it Lisa was sent away for some reason.” He frowns.

“Since When Did You Get Into Idle Gossip?” 

“Since… uhhh I dunno ever?”

“That Is A Nasty Habit.” 

“I thought you said if she got sick that you would take me to the dance. She is sick…”

“I Said Maybe.” Was his curt reply. He did not like this, normally he refrained from showing disdain of any kind but today he was too tired to put up the usual cheerful front. 

“Why are you so upset?”

“That Is None Of Your Concern. It Is A Personal Matter That Does Not Include You.”

“... Sorry.” Chara felt hurt as she backed off and walked away. He was alone with his thoughts.  He was starting to wonder, and not for the first time, what the point of being “him” was when so few seemed to appreciate it. He didn’t dwell on the thoughts and simply went about his duties of collecting reports and the like. He didn’t seem to notice if anyone had talked about the captain being a bit “testy” that day. By the end of the day he finally checked his phone. Scrolling through various messages. Eventually he got to the ones that Lisa had sent him and began to read, he couldn’t just avoid the issue forever.

Lisa: I am sorry

Lisa: I never felt like this before for anyone

Lisa: I hate myself. I am so sorry.

Lisa: I can’t sleep… all I see is your face so upset… I can no longer cry…

And on and on the messages went.

Once he had gotten through them all he sent his own message in return.

Papyrus: I Cannot Help You Overcome Whatever This Ailment Is, But, One Cannot Spend All Their Life In Regret And Expect Change. What Happened, Happened. The Best Thing To Do Is Move On From That Moment And Do One’s Best To Forge In The Present With Whatever We Have To Do So With.

It was hours before he got a response.

Frisk: Is it so simple? You left me feeling worse than ever before. You gave me no reasoning why you sputtered those words at me. You hurt me deeply and I don’t even know how to do what you are asking me to do. 

It took Frisk that long to figure out what to say. 

Papyrus: I Am A Simple Monster. It Is Not About Anything That We Have Not Done Before, We Simply Do As We Have Always Done. Live Life As If It Never Happened.

Frisk: What? I don’t understand. Why would we do that? Why would I do that?

Papyrus: I Cannot Explain Any Clearer Than I Have. I’m Afraid You Will Have To Find Your Answer Elsewhere.

Frisk: Good luck… in your life. I told Sans… he was wrong.

Papyrus: About What?


	14. Chapter 14

Frisk didn’t respond for a while and finally.

Frisk: That I can make a friend.

He thought about that for a moment.

Papyrus: I Don’t Think He’s Wrong.

Frisk: If the nicest monster in this world can stand me… who can? I am a wall flower. 

Papyrus: That Doesn’t Make Any Sense. You’re Not A Flower Either.

Frisk: You are right… flowers are seen still maybe tile would be better. I keep saying Frisk the world is just so dumb...

Papyrus: You Aren’t A Floor Piece Either.

Frisk: a pile of shit. I am just awful.

Papyrus: Most Definitely NOT That.

Frisk: I tried killing myself. Got sent to the hospital. 

Papyrus: Why Would You Do Something So Utterly Foolish?

Frisk: I know apparently I can’t die according to a different Frisk… what is the point. I was cursed to live in my misery.

Papyrus: You don’t know that. Frankly, i’d rather not find out.

Frisk: … I can’t stop reliving that moment in my head. The guilt… it is killing me.

Papyrus: I’m sorry, I don’t know how to help you.

Frisk: Can you forgive me? Please... I want my friend back… if possible.

Papyrus: I never stopped being your friend.

Frisk: You didnt? But you… you were so mad and it hurt...

Papyrus: I wasn’t angry, just hurt and i need time to heal. That is all. Although I was a bit irritated with my brother for interfering.

Frisk: I thought he was going to kill me… and the worst part was… I almost wished for it. To have the bones pierce my flesh and just ending it. I haven’t been this way in a long time...

Papyrus: He wasn’t going to kill you. Though perhaps he was edging on being somewhat violent... that was docile for him. If he meant to kill it would have happened and he would not have dragged me along for the ride. He doesn’t think i know what he does... has done... but i do. It’s not pretty... but he has always done what he’s had to. Mostly for my sake.

Frisk: I think I should skip the ball. I am pretty sure you don’t want to deal with this right now.

Papyrus: That’s Your Choice.

Frisk: I don’t have a dress.

Papyrus: That Should Not Be The Reason For Not Attending.

Frisk: I love your optimism but I think there is a dress code.

Papyrus: Yes, But Again, It Should Not Be Your Reason. I Know A Good Seamstress Who Turns Out Thirty Dresses A Day. At Minimum.

Frisk: The real question Papyrus… Do you really want me there? 

Papyrus: I Believe Yes.

He wasn’t sure how he managed to mangle that one... oh well.

Frisk: I am just putting this out there and if you still want to go through with it I will. I like you more than a friend. I have a crush on you.

Well. That explained a lot didn’t it? He just sort of stared at the message. Frisk waited for the reply and when she didn’t see one after a while she sighed.

Papyrus: I Am At A Loss Of Thought.

Frisk: It is okay. I kind of hit you sideways… we can just be friends if you want. I won’t make this weirder than it is. You have a beautiful soul and you deserve someone like that.

He had heard something similar once. He couldn’t, for the life of him, remember who had said it though. At least, not at the moment.

Papyrus: You’re the second soul to tell me that.

Frisk: It is true. I guess you are at least seen sometimes for the being you truly are.

Papyrus: I Can’t Remember Who Though... It Wasn’t Someone I Can Say I’m Friends With Because I Barely Even Remember They Said it.

Frisk: Maybe it happened in a previous life. We all forgot our pasts...

Papyrus: No... It Happened When I First Came Here... That Much I Remember... 

Frisk: I don’t know. Maybe it was some friend of Sans or Chara?

Papyrus: My Brother Maybe... I Didn’t Know Chara Before Coming Here.

  
  


He had a bit of a headache... 

  
  


*Flashback*

_ “I have a message for you. For each of those who will join you. This one is yours alone, no one else will hear of it. Papyrus, you have a beautifully pure soul; many have tried to trample it because they are full of their own fears and vile thoughts. They do not understand and many cannot.” _

_ “What Do I Have To Do? How Can I Make Them Understand?” _

_ “You cannot, for a soul that is not willing to understand never shall. In this world you may face many trials, but there will be another who will understand, if you give them a chance to try.” _

*end*

Frisk: Papyrus? You asleep?

It had been 15 minutes since the last message.

Papyrus: No... I Just... Remembered Something.

He told her about the memory.

Frisk: Wow that sounds pretty ummm… what is the word like a psychic premonition or something like that. Who do you think is that connection they spoke of?

Papyrus: She... Never Said.

Frisk: I will help you find your soulmate. 

Papyrus: ... I... Think I Did.

Frisk: Oh… that was … fast… I think I will just send you a congrats card if you don’t mind. I don’t think I would be able to bear seeing you with someone else.

Papyrus: No, I Don’t Think It Was Fast I Just.... Where Are You?

Frisk: Home now… why?

He headed out of the castle and straight there. It took several minutes before he knocked on the door.

“I got it!” Frisk yelled and opened the door.

“Pap... Papyrus what are you doing here?”

“Well... I’m Either Chasing A Dream Or Making A Fool Of Myself.” Was the reply, though he did not give her a chance to do more than process the words a few seconds before he had tugged her close for a light kiss. She held him close and returned it after a few seconds of shock.

“I hope it is neither but reality… if it is a dream I don’t want to wake up.”

“Dreams Can Be Reality.”

“I can’t believe you are here…” She caressed his face and pressing her forehead against his.

“You… sure?”

“I Am... It Doesn’t Make Sense Otherwise.”

“One can say that there is so many opportunities out there and you can’t see all the possibilities… but I remember a famous saying that went along the lines of happiness is a journey and only you can decide to go on it… or something like that.”

“Sounds Like Good Advice.”

“I am not expecting you to respond back but I can’t help myself. I love you Papyrus. Every little quirk, smile, your laughter, your kindness and it is just amazing.”

“I Do Not Know Much About You... But You Are What My Soul Desires Most. I Just Didn’t Notice Before Until I Could Think Clearly.”

“That is why I don’t expect it. I want us to take it slowly. At whatever pace you want to go. I am in this for the long haul.”

“I Think We Should Decide That Together.”

“I like that-“

“You! You broke my daughter’s heart and you waltz back in like that is okay?” Patrick was furious and no one can blame him. He was trying to comfort his daughter for several days.

“With All Due Respect Sir... I Believe We Hurt One Another Equally. I Am Not Perfect.”

“Dad, it is fine.”

“No it is not fine. I had to take her to the hospital because she took several pills.”

“Dad… you didn’t need to tell him that.”

“Speaking Of. I Don’t Want You Doing That Again. I Do Not Believe In That Ever Being A Solution. It Is One Thing To Need Time To Sort Things Out. Quite Another To Attempt Something Like Destroying Yourself Over A Temporary Misery.”

“Papyrus you can ask your brother but I was already teetering over the edge. When you left it was the last straw. It wasn’t just you. There was other things…”

“Regardless, It Is Not A Solution. Ever.”

“Exactly! You aged me by decades… to walk into the bedroom and you tossing that bottle back… I died a little that day.”

“I’m Sorry I Had To Leave Abruptly But My Brother Was So Careless, Leaving The Stove On And No One To Watch It. I Could Have Lost My Home. I Needed To Leave Before I Did Or He Did Something Else... I Was Rather Furious With Him.”

“It is not your fault. You are both right… I need to take responsibility for my actions. It wasn’t Papyrus’ fault that I fell in love with him and it isn’t your fault, dad, that I wasn’t wise enough to listen to you. I should have reached out… instead of blaming myself and letting it consume me.”

“You… are not going to leave her like that again? Are you?” Patrick’s voice was full of concern and worry for his daughter.

“No.” 


	15. Chapter 15

“It was as much my fault as it was his. I can’t change the past but we can move forward.”

“I guess you are an adult. Treat her right okay?” Patrick was just showing the same kind of love his brother would have. Papyrus nodded, he understood.

“I will leave you two alone then…” Patrick glanced at the pair before leaving. Frisk sighed.

“I am sorry. He is just being overprotective. He means well.” The words seemed to echo what he said about his own brother from the other day.

“It Is Fine, Heh, Sans Isn’t Any Different. He And Classie Both Honestly.” 

“Classie? I thought her name is Frisk?”

“It Is, But With So Many Running Around... They All Have Nicknames Like We Do.”

“Hehe… I guess they get annoyed feeling the same like the others like me.” She was still really close to Papyrus and she smiled a little bit as she nervously reached over and took his hand. 

“I read a lot of books about relationships. Most of the books say that you should proceed with a relationship slowly, meet their friends and get to know them. Do you think we are doing it the right way?”

“I Believe So!” 

“Have you dated before? Does that make us boyfriend and girlfriend? Is arguments normal? I think this is … a little overwhelming. Is it just me? I want this to work… I sound a little crazy don’t I?” 

“No I Haven’t, Yes It Does, Arguments Are Normal In Any Relationship And I Don’t Know About Overwhelming But Certainly Sudden. No You Don’t Sound Crazy... Did I Miss Anything?”

“Uhhh… no. You are so perfect! I guess the only other question is where can we find a dress at this hour?”

“That’s The Easy Part.”

“It is? How? I don’t have that much money to spend Papyrus. I don’t want you spending crazy amounts of money on me either. I am happy if we go or not… as long as we are together I will be happy.”

“It’s Easy Because I Happen To Be An Acquaintance Of Hers. She’ll Want To Meet You For Measurements.” 

“Acquaintance to who?” Frisk followed Papyrus as he led her out of the house. 

“To Muffet And Her Helper, Tutu.”

“Tutu? Pffff… oh that poor being to be named after a piece of clothing then take on a profession of making said clothes.”

“Nyeh, Well That Frisk Takes Her Name From Her Mate’s... She Is Mated To Foxtrot.” He walked towards a red convertible that was parked nearby.

“The royal family pays well… or you are in deep debt. Uhhh… anyway why Tutu? Why not Alpha or Omega? Isn’t Foxtrot part of the military alphabet?”

“Nyeheh.. Foxtrot Is Named For The Dance, Not Military... Thus, His Mate Is Named After An Article Of Clothing Of Dance. He Was A Very Famous Dancer Once. Before The Accident That Nearly Killed Him When He First Came Here Himself... Granted He Came Here At A Different Time Than Most Of Us... He Was Actually One Of The First To Arrive Here Seeing As He Was Very Young When He Did. His Brother Was Still A Child.” 

“Wow, that is crazy. What happened in this accident? Did he fall off the stage or something?” She got into the car and strapped herself in.

“No.” He replies as he straps himself in.

“The Stage Was Set On Fire.”

“... What? How? Why? Wait… that sounds familiar. I think… my memories… are really obscured sorry. Sometimes, I have dreams of falling into a… it is just a nightmare.” Frisk shrugged off the dream and tried to focus on the moment.

“You know what is funny… I had a dream once that we have already been on a date. Weird huh?”

“That... Is Odd, But What Do You Mean About A Nightmare?” He asked as he started the car and then pulled out, driving off towards a shop rather than the cafe.

“Because it is filled with thoughts and memories of a flower who constantly killed me it is a world where monsters were kept underground and I was a young child and when I fell in. It is like Alice and Wonderland… but for all my efforts I couldn’t save everyone. I failed over and over again.” 

“Ah... That.” For a moment he wondered what he should really say about it. It was something he’d been hard pressed to find out the truth about.

“Wait… did I tell you of my dream already? I didn’t think I did.” 

“No... You Didn’t But This Is Something That A Few Other Frisks Understand... Classie Perhaps Most Of All. I Don’t Know If I’m Really The Best One To Speak Of This.”

“That is okay. I wanted to let you know. I guess that is one of the reasons I was attracted to you. My dreams showed you quite a bit. I called you and this fish monster would tell me all sorts of facts … Undyne I believe it was… about the uhhh… Underground? I think… We never made it to the surface though… Does everyone have this dream then? It is just a dream right?”

“I Don’t Know About The First But... No, It’s Not Quite A Dream.”

“What do you mean? I mean… that can’t be real right?”

“There Is Some Truth To It.” 

“Is this uncomfortable for you to talk about?” He seemed tense to her as he spoke.

“I mean it is just a dream…”

“It’s... A Difficult Subject Because... I Went Through So Many...” 

“... I see... it was real. I ruined the lives of so many monsters. I tried so hard and failed trying to prevent Asgore’s demise.”

“I See. I Cannot Really Blame You For It. Knowing What I Do.”

“I do. Every time I failed… I reset. I thought somewhere I messed up. Could have done something better or something… The more I talk about this the more it seems clearer. How Sans would glare at me and Flowey saying just give up… and the voice telling me how if I destroyed everyone it would be giving you guys true freedom.” Her head throbbed as the memories came back to her like the flood gates being opened. She remembered after so many times of trying that her determination starting to waver and she just knelt in the golden flowers. The golden flowers blowing gently in the slight breeze carrying with it fresh dust from a newly dusted monster. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she recalled those moments. He pulled into the shop, unbuckled his seat belt and then hers before pulling her over to him and cradling her close.

“I wanted to save everyone. Even the annoying flower… You are not the same Papyrus than the one I had I am guessing.” She nuzzled against him.

“No... I Cannot Say I Am. The Frisk From My World... My Timeline... Ended Up With My Brother.”

“I see. Your doppelganger was very nice still. He told me friendship is so important. That every soul mattered.”

“It Is Indeed! Yes, Every Soul Does Matter. Every Soul Can Make A Difference.” 

“I am sorry I never kept my promise. I told him I would save every soul. I promised him… I couldn’t save them all. I tried so hard. Sans… didn’t trust me and you… no your doppelganger couldn’t remember. I was alone trying to change fate. Do you think the other Papyrus would have forgiven me? Even if I was a failure?”

“Yes, Because It Matters That You Tried.” 

“Thank you Papyrus. You must think I am a little crazy by now but… I really appreciate those words.”

“I Don’t.” She moved a little bit up to kiss his cheek before nuzzling against him again. He smiled, she was warm and soft, he liked that about her among other things. Couple of monsters walked by and rolled their eyes… one only having one and the other having a body consisting only of eyes.

“Get a room! No one wants to see that kind of weird interbreeding!” Said the one eye monster.

“Just Jealous They Don’t Have Their Own.” Papyrus murmurs. 

“Pfff… a Frisky Frisk? Is that what they are missing?”

“A Cuddly Human!”

“I like that. I like that a lot. Pfffttt… I can’t imagine what our kids would look like if we had them though.”

“Cuddly Like You.” Frisk smiled and hugged him, not caring if the world saw them together. She loved cuddling up to this skeleton.

“You know… at this rate we won’t be getting to the store. I will get spoiled just nuzzling up to you.”

“Nyehe... Except That We Are Here.”

“Oh! We are! Welp… now you have to figure out how to pry me from your lap.” He chuckled, lifting her a little to open the car door, swing his feet out and getting up, closing the door with his hip before carrying her off to the shop.

“I w-was joking. You don’t n-need to carry me. I am heavy and you w-will hurt yourself.” She flushed as she held onto him.

“You Are Not Heavy. I Will Be Fine. Hello Tutu.” He says as they enter the shop.

“You are truly a piece of fiction. A Prince Charming right from the books.” Frisk mutters to Papyrus.

“Hello Paps… Uhhh… you got a human leech on ya.” Tutu teased. She was working on what looked like a skirt.

“My Girlfriend. Tutu, This Is Lisa.” 

“Hello my girlfriend leech Lisa!” Tutu teased as Lisa groaned a little. Papyrus sighs a little.

“She Has HIS Sense Of Humor.”

“I see that I think that would suck… get it leech joke.” Tutu laughed at her own pun as Lisa rolled her eyes.

“We came for a dress.”

“Yes, Is Muffet In Back?”

“She should be around here. MUFFET!” A moment later the spider came from a back room.

“This lovely pair would like a dress made just for them. I imagine this will be a difficult dress to make since you will be making holes everywhere for the arms and heads.”

“Ugh...”

“Hue hue... Alright dearies, let’s get you measured.”

“Not That Amusing.” He sets Lisa down.

“For you maybe not for me…” Tutu smirked as Lisa stood to get measured.

“I don’t sense any magic off of you… so you two are not mates?”

“No, She Is My Girlfriend, Not My Mate.” 

“Well she seems perfect for you Paps. Would you like us to use your color of magic or avoid it?” Lisa pulled out a little notepad from her pocket.

“A Fall Style That Will Make Her Shine Will Be Adequate. I Can’t Avoid The Coloring Really Since The Ball Will Be Full Of It.” 


	16. Chapter 16

“Gotcha. We can avoid the specific shade though. You know like Red his is color 302 shade of Red that really does some things.”

“I Did Not Need To Know That.”

“Papyrus, unless you buy fabric it is- never mind. I just don’t want you to freak out.”

“I Trust You Both To Come Up With Something That Will Do Her Justice.” Tutu glanced at Muffet and shrugged as she tried to give Papyrus the warning she gives all the clients.

“What does she mean about shades? I mean I heard monsters like it when their mate wears their colors.”

“Indeed, And There Are Varying Shades Of Every Color. No Two Living Monsters Have The Same Coloration Of Magic. For Example, Even Though I Can Use Blue Magic, It Is Not The Same Crystal Blue That Is My Brother's Magic.”

“Exactly, and even with the Sans’ blue being 804 and Blue’s blue being 757 that makes a huge difference as well. Even though to the naked eye it may appear almost identical. They can tell the difference.”

“Monsters Can Indeed Tell The Difference. A Survival Tactic.”

“Why were you upset earlier about learning this Red’s color “

“I Just Don’t Need To Know The Specific Shade.”

“It is like comparing breast sizes. Like mine is a b cup and you like a hmmm…”

“Indeed.” He cut off Tutu before she could guess.

“How long will this dress take to make and how much? I only have a 100 g.” Tutu glanced towards Muffet knowing that even some of the basic dresses of hers started over 400g.

“Payment plan?” Tutu muttered to Muffet.

“Don’t Worry About Such Things.” While Lisa was distracted by Tutu who got the hint to show her the sketched design for approval, Papyrus signed quickly to Muffet that he would handle the payment.

“Oh this is beautiful. This can’t be cheap.” Tutu sweat dropped as she smiled.

“It is alright. Muffet knows how to make things on anyone’s budget.” _I am going to get into so much trouble if she finds out the truth._

“That’s Why She’s The Best!” Papyrus says, knowing it was true but also to distract Lisa from the idea of probing further into the cost. He could handle it no problem.

“Wow… I should shop here more. Look at this dress Papyrus.” The dress design was going to be elegant with draping fabric all along the skirt area. With golds, oranges and red fabrics making the entire piece.

“Tutu Does Have Excellent Design Skills. In Fact, Mettaton Wanted Her To Apprentice With Him Some Time Ago.” 

“You almost worked for _the_ Mettaton!”

“Indeed, She Was Married In Japan On A Trip She Won With A Cosplay Design.” 

“Oh MY GOD! He is so amazing! I can watch his show all day! I-I just said that all out loud didn’t I?” Tutu busted out laughing at Lisa’s admission.

“Yes, But It Is Fine. I Enjoy His Show As Well.” Lisa was just proving Tutu’s assessment of her being perfect for him.

“I know what we will be doing on our next date!”

“Netflix and chill?” Tutu asked with a smirk. 

“I don’t think Mettaton is on Netflix but we can chill.” Tutu was so glad she got that on her recorder as she thought she might say something like that.

“Oh really? Do you like to chill with Papyrus?”

“Yeah… why wouldn’t I? I like to chill with my Papyrus anywhere.”

“Oh this is too good.” Tutu then proceeded to send the recordings to everyone via text.

“Don’t Tell Me You’re Recording This!” 

“Uhhh… maybe… and maybe I sent it via text.” 

“Seriously?!” 

“What? I don’t get it. Did I say something wrong?”

“No.... But This Means Now The Others Will Start Making BETS... Ugh.” 

“Making bets? I don’t-“ It was then Tutu’s phone started to go off and Papyrus’ phone as well.

“You Don’t Want To Know.” Papyrus says to Lisa before giving Tutu a look that says ‘i know it’s begun...’

Papyrus has joined group chat

Lust: Pfffttt new girl loves to get it on!

Red: good going buddy netflix and chill is amazing!!!

Classic: it’s adorable.

Papyrus: Don’t You All Start. I Know Where This Is HEADING!

That Is Not What She Meant! Ugh... You Two Are The Worst

Perverts Ever.

Foxtrot: i can’t imagine paps doing that though my frisk flashed me when we played strip poker

Slim: me either.

Razz: That Is The Best Kind Fox!

Papyrus: Seriously? Ugh...

Slim: kiddie pool alert.

Foxtrot: pffff 

Red: all kiddies outta the pool, time for adult swim!

Lust: it is always adult swim… with me!

Slim: lolz

Razz: We Know Lust.

Classic: lol

Lust: so she likes to chill with you everywhere? kinky.

Papyrus: NOT LIKE THAT! OMG LUST... 

I Swear If I Wasn’t A Pacifist I Would Knock 

Tutu For Sending That Lewd Suggestion!

Foxtrot: touch her and prepare to dust buddy.

Classic: you first pal.

Slim: and the dust is flying... gettin’ too thick for me.

Razz: Yup. I’m Out.

Foxtrot: she did a prank! 

Classic: when you’re the butt of everyone’s joke it ain’t funny no more.

he’s had enough stress this week, he doesn’t need this little

“game” on top of it.

Foxtrot: baby getting to you bud. relax. 

Classic shot off a private text to Foxtrot

Classic: not just that. earlier this week he had... one of his episodes.

Foxtrot: no shit?

Classic wasn’t going to say that in the main chat because it was just rude and not all of them knew about it... just Foxtrot and Red.

Classic: yeah... i camped with him for three days before he finally actually started feeding himself again.

Foxtrot: fuck… look you know i am just protective of her since the chara incident.

Classic: yeah, i got a similar story remember? look, just try to brush it off for a few days if he says anything further... he’s not himself yet.

Foxtrot: alright for you. is this “girl” the reason or is it another thing again?

Classic: it was resolved, but yeah, it was over the girl. lisa is just another frisk.

Foxtrot: no she isn’t. she is causing your brother problems.

Classic: you know what i mean and it isn’t like my mate didn’t cause us our fair share of problems back in other timelines before we were dropped here.

Foxtrot: true but it is different when it happens to us… than to him.

Classic: i didn’t have the luxury of coming from a full pacifist world like you.

but you have a point... i almost blasted her... except pap kept me from it.

Foxtrot: sigh i didn’t mean to come off like i am better because i came from a different universe i am just saying how we love our brothers is probably similar.

Classic: i know. we’re cool okay?

Foxtrot: okay just keep an eye out on him. my papyrus is important and i imagine yours is too.

Classic: ya know i will. speaking of, be interesting to see who he ends up with.

Foxtrot: pfff i don’t know but he will be protected by his big bro.

Classic: me either, aren’t there only like five of us left... not counting the royals and the trio of grillbys?

Foxtrot: i am too lazy to pay attention

Classic: and people say i’m the lazybones...

Foxtrot: I ain’t no math teacher i am the one who dances around the issues

Classic: yeah... some things just don’t add up for ya.

Foxtrot: pfff… i can almost hear our brothers’ groan

Classic: heh, well it was a classic i couldn’t pass up.

Foxtrot: you sure do know how to tell them! 

Classic: that’s why they call me comic.... 

Foxtrot: here i thought they called you sans

“Sans? Are you on the phone again?” Classie asked as she saw him on the couch lounging about.


	17. Chapter 17

“yeah, got an update about pap’s new love interest.” He flipped from the private chat to the original and played the audio for her to hear.

“Oh my…” Classie flushed and started to chuckle.

“I hope she had no clue what she just said.”

“i don’t think so sweetheart.” 

“You taking it well? Have you heard from him lately? I am so worried about Papyrus lately.”

“yeah, they started a group chat about the audio. he seemed more himself.” 

“Please invite him over. I miss him so. I want him here with us even if it is just for an hour.”

“sure.” Sans sent off the text to his brother.

  
  


Papyrus looked at his phone, he was mildly annoyed with the others, but smiled a little when he saw it was his brother and not a “cousin” who was texting him.

“Is everything okay?” Lisa asked Papyrus.

“Yes. Sans Wants To Know If We Have Time To Come Over Today. Did You Get The Needed Measurements Miss Muffet?” 

“I did my lovelies. It should be done sometime tomorrow.”

“Wow… is that even possible?”

“Magic makes anything possible.”

“Indeed It Does!” Tutu frowned at her text and sighed.

“Papyrus can I have a moment with you?” Tutu asked.

“Of Course.” 

“I will wait for you here cutie!” Lisa says blowing him a shy kiss. He flushed slightly as he followed Tutu.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset. It was just in good fun. I hope you can forgive me.”

“I Know, I Didn’t Mean To Be Snappy. I Just… Have Had A Very Rough Week.”

“Foxtrot said you hadn’t slept well and that I shouldn’t tease you like that.”

“He’s Right, I Was Having Some Issues That Kept Me From Sleeping. I Don’t Really Like Talking About It.”

“That is all he told me about and he said don’t push him. He needs positivity right now.”

“Can’t Hurt.” 

“So I am sorry. Friends?”

“Of Course. You Know I Don’t Hold Grudges.” He ruffled her hair a little, just because he could because he was taller than her.

“Hey… That is so not fair! I can’t ruffle your skull!”

“Nyeh… Even If You Were Tall Enough To Reach It Still Wouldn’t Help. Besides… Not Like I Didn’t Hear The Rumor HE Kinda Likes It Like That.” He smirked a little.

“That is a hairy situation you found yourself in. I didn’t think you would brush up on topics like that.”

“The Lengths You Two Go To Is Amazing Sometimes.” 

“Pfff… we do tend to chop up some of the jokes but I can’t help it.”

“You Need To Cut It Out Until You Have Fresher Material.” 

“Pfffttt… nice one.”

“I Did Learn From The Best. Nyeh he!” 

“Your girlfriend… she doesn’t seem to like our humor either.”

“I Noticed And I Don’t Mind It… Except That Most Of You Do It TOO MUCH.” 

“I will try to cut down a little bit for you buddy.”

“At Least As Long As We’re Around Will Suffice. I Know I’m Not The Only One With That Opinion.” 

“Yes, I can see that. Also, I notice she makes you have this nice orange on your facial bones as well.” Tutu smirked.

“Well… Truth Be Told… I Believe She Is The One. Though We Have Agreed To Take It Slow.”

“Congrats! Hey look at Ink and his mate Smartie they took it slow and they enjoy each other and having a blast.”

“Hmmm… Maybe Not THAT Slow.” Papyrus says with a grin. 

“But I Wouldn’t Start Making Any Bets Any Time Soon.” 

“I think this ball you won’t be a single monster anymore.”

“Indeed Not.”

“I tell you what I will split the g with ya.”

“That’s Very Kind Of You.” 

“No problem!”

Tutu: A million g on the ball!

Foxtrot: sweetie… that is most of our g you are betting there.

Tutu: 2 million g than! 

Red: da hell… you’re pretty damn confident… okay... i’m game for this one.

2.1 says it’s after the ball. 

Foxtrot:... can i recall her bets...

“If you wait till the ball Paps 4 million… 2 for you and 2 for me.”

“You Do Realize I Have To Convince Her As Well… Right?” 

“... Shit…”

Red: heh… tell ya what foxy… if she loses, ya can change it to a favor instead if i win.

Lust: i could use a favor for my roxie X3

Red: who invited you into this betting?

Lust: ink of course!

Ink: i’m game! i’ll bet 3 to go with tutu!

Foxtrot: who else got invited?

Slim: me. but damn this is steep… i’ll take the favor shit instead.

my bet is with fox though. 

Error: me i am n-not participating in t-t-this ridiculous b-bet.

Blue: Me Either! Are You All Out Of Your Minds?!

Slim: nah, a favor is priceless… so i can afford it.

just no life altering favors - as per usual favor trade rules.

Red: exactly. 

Slim: what say you fox? you in? 

Foxtrot: well i can do the favor since my mate just bet our fortune.

Classie: wow… i guess i shouldn’t be surprised but i think i will stay out of this one.

Red: who invited you?

Classie: ink of course… he said it was a party chat and you know every party chat needs a clown.

Classic: classic sweetheart.

Risk: Ain’t a party without me!

Classie: Did I do a good job acting like you love?

Foxtrot: when did this become a love fest?

Risk: When Lust got in.

Slim: lolz

Red: lol

Classic: lulz

Lust: i haven’t been in anyone for awhile X3

Risk: your girl must be pretty bone-ly then.

Classic: nice one.

Lust: 10 minutes is a pretty long time 

Risk: shoulda known

Slim: you set yourself up for that one girly.

Classie: Gross...

Classic: *sigh* okay, enough of that. anyway... if we’re doing

favor trades i’ll take the bet. 

Lust: i hope i win. another threesome or foursome might be fun.

Classic: i’ll be on fox’s side just so if i lose i don’t owe the favor to lust.

Slim: lul

Lust: no fair! 

Red: *snickers* it’s perfectly fair lust. he gets to choose what side he wants.

Lust: i choose top

Slim: anyone keeping track of who is on who’s team?

Classie: No idea who is on whose team.

Tutu: We have.

Classie: Tutu you are so crazy to bet so much g. Aren’t you afraid you will lose it all? Did you think of your daughter?

Slim: we’re pretty confident… who else wants to join our team?


	18. Chapter 18

Blue: ME! 

Classie: I will be whatever team doesn’t get me forced with Lust.

Slim: you mean owing him a favor… so that’d be our team.

Lust: sweetie it would be a prize to win a favor to owe me...

Classic: don’t even think about it.

Lust: too late.. yummy...

Classic: if you know what’s good for your health you won’t say one more word.

Slim: i’m with him on this.

Lust: word

Red: *snorts*

Classic: smartass.

Slim: you shoulda seen that comin’ a mile away.

Classic: i did but i said it anyway.

Classie: Even if I owed you a favor Lust I would never touch you!

Lust: ouch baby ouch… don’t hurt me badly i like it rough but not that rough.

Classic: *rolls eyes*

Red: okay, enough perversion… who else?

Ink: i’m on your team red.

Red: duly noted.

Error: i am on my team the t-t-team that doesn’t g-g-give a fuck.

Classic: you don’t count since you aren’t participating this round. risk, you in?

Lust: oh come on it sounds like he is on our team… X3

Slim: doesn’t count if he doesn’t bet. oh... do all the others know?

Foxtrot: ink how many did you invite?

Ink: everyone i know of course!

Foxtrot: everyone? 

Slim: … you’re shitting me right?

Ink: nope!

Foxtrot: you didn’t invite papyrus did you?

Ink: of course not! don’t be silly!

Foxtrot: oh thank asgore 

Dream: … do you really have nothing better to do with your time? 

Ink: Dream!!! *hugs*

Foxtrot: hehe i halfways expected you invite edge or nightmare

Edge: Put Me Down For 2.5 Million On The Ball.

Foxtrot: edge… nice to see you bud.

Edge: Hmph. This Should Be Entertaining.

NiGhTmArE: he he he he… 

Foxtrot: are you kidding me?

Dream: O-o 

NiGhTmArE: did you really think i wouldn’t notice? Besides, why would 

i skip out on an opportunity to bug my dearly beloved  **brother.**

Dream: Nightmare… 

Red: you and your girlfriend are nothing but trouble

NiGhTmArE: speak for yourself and she’s my mate you ingrate.

Red: mine never killed anyone her soul is tainted.

NiGhTmArE: so? that just makes her all the more tasty… lust

would know ALL about that don’t you lust? oh that’s right, 

you ditched that business recently.

Dream: knock it off nightmare.

NiGhTmArE: or what?

Lust: i didn’t say a word

Red: he wouldn’t have to the stink of him is everywhere.

NiGhTmArE: so glad you finally noticed, too you long enough with as lazy as you all are.

Classic: you here to bet or start a fight?

NiGhTmArE: you should know the answer to that by now classic. it’s so much more 

entertaining watching you squabble. better than any bet.

Classic: see if you guys keep arguing with him nothing will be achieved and he wins.

Dream: *sigh* 

Risk: still an asshole

NiGhTmArE: oh you would know all about that wouldn’t you? oh but we usually don’t have those… 

Risk: same way you would 

NiGhTmArE: hardly. 

Risk: don’t tell me you didn’t use lust’s services like the rest of us.

NiGhTmArE: i’m far too eloquent to dabble in the “services” the likes of you filth do. if i want service, it’s the proper kind fit for a male. not the part of another male.

Lust: it is what it is. i will take my leave.

Ink: what did i miss? 

Classie: I think Lust got insulted...

Ink: huh? how do i keep missin’ that? 

Classie: It is a good thing I think you did.

Dream: better you did. ugh... i did not need to know any of that. this is precisely why i stay away from this group thing.

Ink: hmm

Tutu: So who is the mysterious mate of yours nightmare?

NiGhTmArE: none of your business.

Tutu: Why isn’t she dealing with your heat?

NiGhTmArE: my heat passed already. and i’m sure you’ll meet her soon enough anyway. 

Tutu: God I hope she never carries...

NiGhTmArE: oh but she will… we’re already planning for the first.

Dream: … tell me you aren’t serious!

Classie: What?

NiGhTmArE: what’s the matter brother? jealous? can’t handle the idea of being an uncle?

Dream: … 

“Papyrus… Nightmare is planning to have a kid.” Tutu was standing there shocked.

“Oh? Well Maybe He’ll Mellow Then. I Hear Children Mellow Out Wild Souls.” 

“You heard his girlfriend was a murderer… I mean mate. What do you think the kid will be?”

“A child.” A third voice answers. Papyrus glances over.

“Who is there?”

“Oh, Hello! I Didn’t Know You Were Visiting!”

“Yes, I came here for a bit of relaxation actually. I don’t believe we’ve met yet, hmm… Tutu right?” 

“Yes… and you are?” Tutu extended her hand out to shake.

“Aria, a pleasure.” A skeletal hand shakes Tutu’s.

“Do you know of this couple then?”

“I do.” 

“And you are going to allow them to spawn a child?”

“Provided they do not abuse the infant, I have no reason for preventing them procreating.” 

“Good they will never have a child then.” Tutu sighed in relief.

“You’d be surprised. Less likely children have been spawned.”

“Please don’t allow them to have kids!”

“I’m not here to prevent that. There are other events that will be set in motion soon. It might not seem ideal to you, but one person’s idea of paradise is not always that of someone else. It is inevitable that the brothers will meet again. The nature of their meeting is up to fate. Speaking of though, I should visit Dream while I’m here.”

“I don’t know where Dream is. He moves so many times.”

“That’s not a problem for me. I know where to find him. Don’t get into too much trouble you two.” Her tone suggested she was kidding even as she headed out of the shop. 

“She scares me… and a lot of us.”

“For Good Reason… But At The Same Time… She Is Doing Good For A Soul That Seems So Burdened. At Least That Is How I Have Always Seen It.” 

“I know. It just seems the stories I hear… we just can’t catch a break.”

“I Believe It Will All Work Out In The End! She Didn’t Bring Us Here To Wage War After All.”


	19. Chapter 19

“I hope not. If she did any trust she regained will be dashed in a moment.”

“She’s A Good Soul, Even If She Does Not Think So.”

“Papyrus if the world was more like you…”

  
  


Aria walked past Muffet and Lisa.

“Oh, hello.” 

“Hi! I like your robe it is very pretty.” Lisa commented with a smile.

“Thank you, I made it myself. You are a very nice soul Lisa.” 

“I try to be. Oh did Papyrus tell you who I am?”

“No. I always knew. Your soul might be hurt by what tortures your night, but you are a soul that does not deserve to suffer so.” 

“H-how do you…”

“I brought you here. Of course I know.” 

“I see. May I ask a question?”

“Of course.” 

“Was there a way to prevent Asgore’s demise... Or was it a futile dream of a fool?”

“There was a way. Time needed to be manipulated to prevent his death. Steps you did not take, did not try. You were not a fool for trying. Had I left you there, you would have either gone mad with trying or perhaps discovered the route.

“... I probably would have gone mad.”

“You deserved a better fate. So, I brought you here.” 

“I wanted to save them all so badly. Did you… save them for me?” There was a desperation in her tone.

“I know, and in the end, there is still always three that cannot be. If you are asking if I set them free, yes.”

“I failed to keep my promise… but at least the majority is free…”

“They will never know you were gone.” 

“Why is that?”

“Code manipulation. To ensure that the worlds I pulled each of you from would not collapse due to missing code. I essentially cloned you, but not entirely. After all, one cannot clone a soul, but a new soul is born within the new life given from a Creator.” 

“Is that one happy now?”

“All those I have replaced are enjoying life. I made sure of it.”

“May I ask what happened to that Papyrus? Did he find love?”

“Not yet, but he is much more naïve than the one you have come to love. The one you love has been through countless resets.” 

“I am the naïve one in this relationship.”

“In some things, but not all.”

“Like what do I understand more than he does?” She was just curious.

“You are sturdier than he is. You both have the burden of resets, but you know better how to handle them than he does. He, on the other hand, tries only to ignore it and at times has episodes as a result of the suppression of it.”

“I guess because my resets were to help others. I don’t know what he had to go through. I know Sans hated me. I saw that same look on this Sans’ face when the bones surrounded me too. It is one that wants me gone.”

“His brother, Classic, has suffered greatly from his world. He is… touchy at best sometimes. At worst, genocidal towards humans and myself. It just depends and with his mate expecting the natural hormones are driving him more crazy than normal.” 

“Great. I bet he is _thrilled_ about me dating Papyrus.”

“Well, he’s not as against it as you might think. He can see souls after all. Thus if he did not trust you, you would not have gotten this far.” 

“You mean I would be dusted?”

“Several times likely before someone talked sense into him after several loads.”

“I see. “ She shivered with the thought.

“I am glad I don’t have to worry about anyone trying anything though. If Sans approves than everything should be okay then.”

“Precisely. No one here would dare cross Classic. He is the most powerful of them.” 

“Do you want to see my dress?” She held the notebook and held it out to her.

“Sure, I have a bit of time to spare before I visit Dream.” She took the notebook to take a look at the dress.

“It is still in the design phase…”

“Ah, this will be lovely indeed.” 

“Thank you. Thank you for setting me free from my prison.”

“Of course. I am sure you will be happy here and that is my goal, to ensure that those who would have otherwise suffered can live a peaceful, normal life. To have a chance to chase happiness and love.”

“I would like that. I tried the life of a princess and wow… I am glad I am not royalty material.”

“Heh… and that is just being a princess, imagine if it had been a queen.” 

“Yep, I would have tapped out.” She joked.

“I think you would have done fine. You are not so different from my daughter and she rules.” 

“That is very kind of you to say.”

“You are a kind soul, much like her. She didn’t know what she was doing either when she took the throne, but she did so in order that those she would rule would not suffer destruction.”

“Sacrifice… King Asgore told me about a seed grows and it is the foundation to life.”

“Not as much as you might think. It was meant to be her role, she is the first and only guardian to take up a crown. Fate is a funny thing.” 

“Not her family?”

“No, Inky and I are not royalty nor have we ever sought the crown of any place.” 

“How about her children though?”

“Her future child has yet to be brought into the world, but no one is born a guardian. It is a choice an individual makes.” 

“Oh… I was just curious.”

“There is nothing wrong with curiosity. To be a guardian is to accept a task that has no end, that is - sometimes - thankless, merciless, but is always worth the effort. It is a title, much as one takes a title when accepting a job. Yet it is also a way of life.”

“I completely understand that feeling. What I do is a thankless job.”

“There are many such jobs, but know that just because few say thank you, there are plenty who consider it essential.”

“I agree and a lot of the time if I can make a difference it is all that matters.” Papyrus and Tutu came out in front.

“I agree. The ability to make a difference is one of the greatest gifts any soul has.” 

“Hi Papyrus! Is everything okay?” Lisa turned to face Papyrus, wondering what took so long.

“Everything is fine!” Tutu answered in place of Papyrus being quick to respond so he wouldn’t give all the details of everything being shared between the two of them.

“She Just Wanted My Opinion On A Personal Matter, Nothing Is Wrong.” Papyrus reiterated.

“Ah… well thank you guys. I think I am going to spend time with my boyfriend now. Nice meeting you Aria, Tutu, and Muffet.” Lisa took Papyrus’ hand and smiled up to him. 

“Umm… should we continue our date?”

“Yes! I Know Just The Place!” He headed off with her hand in his.

“You mean you already know where we are going or are you making this up as we go along?” Lisa inquired as she was guided to the car. 

“No, Actually, I Just Happen To Know Of A Good Place Nearby!” 

“What is that? Is it a surprise? Oh I love surprises!” Lisa got into the car and strapped herself in. He chuckled a little. The place he took her to was a restaurant known for its pasta dishes. 

“Where are we? I don’t think I recognize this restaurant. To be honest I guess I don’t eat out enough to know many restaurants.” 

  
  
  
  
  


The day of the ball was bustling with monsters and humans alike wearing varying different styles and colors. Chara looked stunning as she took front and center.

“Now this is a party. Too bad I haven’t seen Papyrus yet. Do you think he will show up escort?” Chara gazed upon the crowd awaiting for Papyrus to show up dateless…

  
  


At Lisa’s home. She received her dress and was ready for an epic night out with her date Papyrus. An actual carriage was sent to pick her up. There was a footman awaiting her.

“Papyrus… you didn’t need to do this!” She came out in a stunning mixture of reds, oranges, and yellow dress. 

“Ma’dam. I have been sent to fetch you.” 

“T-thank you s-sir. Are we picking up my boyfriend then?” 

“No Ma’dam.” 

“Alright then.” She was helped onto the carriage. Professional to a ‘t’ she was not only helped in but a blanket settled around her to keep her warm through the ride. The ride was beautiful as they went slowly down streets, allowing her to see the city in a different light. She enjoyed it quite a bit but she would have liked it more with her boyfriend.

  
  


Chara went over the ballroom floor and finally spotted him.

“Papyrus! Alone as well… Does that mean I get that dance with you then?” 

“Another Time Perhaps.” He glanced at his watch before making his way from the ballroom floor towards the doors.

“But tonight I am looking the prettiest. Don’t you owe me that? What if you are missing once in a lifetime opportunity chance here?” She caught up to him once more as the doors opened up to reveal Lisa. Well not exactly… there were gasps as her beauty caught everyone’s attention.

“Sorry guys I have a date.” Was heard as the driver guided her inside. 


	20. Chapter 20

“I see. I am sorry to see your frail relationship to fail but she will be happier with her own kind. It is meant to be. He looks like the right speed for her and he somehow spent his fortune on that dress. Papyrus… does that make sense?” Papyrus ignored Chara’s comment instead and went over to Lisa.

“I Hope You Enjoyed The Ride Here Lisa, I Apologize For Not Being There Myself, But An Errand Left Me Running Here Instead. You Look Stunning, As I Thought.” He smiles. 

“You flirt… you are making me flush and I did enjoy it. It would have been more enjoyable with you but there will be the ride back.” She flushed as she smiled up to him.

“Indeed.” He takes her hand into his after shaking the driver’s hand, a tip hidden in it as he thanks the man for delivering her safely.

“Anything for you captain.” The driver replied with a sense of duty and pride that is not seen very often. Seeing it made the tip, and the payment in advance, well worth it.

“Everyone is staring at you. You are so handsome Papyrus.” He flushed a little, offering his arm to her. She took it as Chara glared.

“Tell me how does one celebrate a ball? None of my date books had about balls nor did any of my friend books.”

“Ah, Well It’s Not A Celebration Event So Much As A Method Of Celebration. A Social Event. One Is Expected To Make Polite Conversation, Eat, And Dance.” 

“I see basically a rich party?” 

“Indeed, It Is In Celebration Of The Fall. Giving Thanks For Bountiful Harvests.” 

“I am grateful for you. You are… ummm… oh I am not good at flirting - ready for the picking?” She shrugged trying.

“Nyeheh... That Is A Good Attempt.” 

“I got you to laugh. I will take that.” They did the two step like they practiced and she was having so much fun. Chara was fuming and her escort was… well he was scared of her and stayed as far away as he could without being rude. Which made her feel even more rejected. She wanted to have a special dance… why couldn’t she? She sighed and walked out onto the balcony knowing full well no one will miss her presence. The eyes were glued to the new girl.

Chara would be wrong though to think such. Someone had noticed.... A few minutes later a quiet voice spoke up behind her.

“Feeling lonely princess?” It was not a familiar voice.

“Y-you know non personal is n-not- who cares… it has been a long night.”

“Ah... a desert blossom feeling the drought that surrounds her.” The voice was soft, had a soft base rumble to it. 

“Hehe… no I am not a flower. I am more like a thorn. Who are you?”

“Naatsoe.” 

“Naatsoe? I can’t claim I heard of you.” She turned to face the being.

“Few have, but you are here because of mother.” When she turned she was met with a skeleton who was taller than her by almost a full foot, ruby red eye lights contrasting the gray toned bones. He also had four red horns on his head and was dressed in what seemed to be a silvery gray robe with a hood.

“I don’t understand what you mean but welcome to the ball. I, like the rest of my family, is glad for you to come.” It sounded like a rehearsed line she had said a million times over. He chuckled softly.

“Don’t worry about pretending on my account. I’m not from here.”

“Different kingdom?”

“Different world.” 

“Okay… are you okay? There is… nevermind I can’t even deny all these stupid worlds anymore. It used to be so simple.”

“I am like you... a black sheep among the white. In more ways than one.” 

“What do you want with me? I don’t… can’t do much. I haven’t met a being who can stand me more than 10 seconds that didn’t want something from me.”

“And what would you think a monster like me would want from a princess? I have no need of wealth.” 

“Hehe… power usually is more the usual thing than wealth. Wealth means nothing without power. If that is not what you want I am not sure what it is you seek.”

“Power is fleeting. No. I simply came after you because you interest me.” 

“How so? I annoy every being I meet.”

“And yet you were chasing after a skeleton who seemed more interested in escorting the young lady on his arm.” 

“That obvious… “

“Perhaps just to me, but as a roamer I’ve seen it many times.” 

“So I am following a trend of desperate women. That doesn’t seem to make me feel better. What interests do you have in me other than me making a fool of myself like many before me.”

“I’m curious as to why you would chase him, when you could instead have someone else. Someone who would give you the attention you deserve.” 

“There hasn’t been one yet like Papyrus. He actually challenges me to be better. He sees something in me I don’t…”

“Perhaps you simply haven’t found one who can accept you for who you are, rather than simply be always challenging you to do better. It is always the younger brother who thinks that everyone can “be better if they just try” rather than seeing things for what they are. Always talking about potential and while, yes, everyone has the potential, not everyone has the means or the want to change.” He leaned against the railing of the balcony, looking out over the view.

“You don’t have a family who constantly reminds you of how awful you have turned out.”

“Mine doesn’t have to... I have all the memories... all the nightmares to remind me.” His gaze is somber as he speaks.

“I see. I am sorry. I know that no one has a… good life. A perfect one… I was adopted. I don’t know why my parents put me up for adoption or if they even cared. I don’t remember them… and sometimes it makes me feel alone in this stupid world. What happened to you?”

“I was adopted as a baby. I never knew my real parents. Never knew where I even came from. Mom found me one day by sheer accident. Me and my brother anyway. We were the only living two there from what mom knew... and when she went back one day when we were older.... The place was just.... empty. It had been erased. By taking us... she had saved us from it and... shielded my brother from some terrible power he had to see things no child should see. She thinks it had something to do with our home, but she was never sure and neither are we.” 

“That is just awful…”

“Oh it gets better. See, mom had to travel back in time to find us as children... so of course there was a time when we were older that she had to leave us alone. So not to mess too much with time. The first time she’d met the two of us, Justice and I were adults. Having lived on our own a time... and it was then that I met mom again that things disintegrated... I was taken over by an evil that used my body like a puppet to cause my family endless trouble and heartache. Destroying countless lives and my soul... it wasn’t there... I wasn’t me. At some point... mom was able to contact my Creator... and together they came to an agreement or... something. I don’t know. The Darkness was destroyed and I was restored.” 

“That is fucked up. I am sorry you went through that shit.” Chara sat on the bench on the balcony and reached under to grab a small pouch.

“Smoke?” It wasn’t a plain cigarette it was a magical drug that monsters used to get high. It was very illegal for several reasons but the big one was the side effects it had on humans.

“Nah, not big on such things. I won’t tell anyone though.” 

“Appreciate it.” She lit the cigarette and puffed it.

“I sometimes do this so I don’t have to think. I feel this world is trying to make me into something I can’t be… I don’t think there is someone who can just relate. You claim otherwise though right?”

“Mmmm, well I think I understand a little. Even without the pressures of the crown on you, there are still expectations are there not?” 

“A little. My parents… my dad sees me as a spoiled child that will never amount to squat. Why are you saying you want to date me? Ha… I think everyone would think that you lost a bet to me and now forced to like me…”

“Hmmm... then perhaps we should leave. Do you have a preference in scenery?” 

“Anywhere but here.” She snubbed out the remains of the cigarette.

“Don’t worry no one will even know I am gone.” He smiled, flashing sharp pointed teeth as he held out a hand.

“Shall we then?” She took his hand without hesitation. The moment she took his hand a portal appeared in soft gray tones and he tugged her though with him. Like she said the party group didn’t even seem to notice she was gone. Her “escort” was drunk at the bar. Lisa was having so much fun that time slipped by so fast and as time past the crowd began to thin out more and more until only a handful of couples were left. That is when Papyrus realized his hired escort for the princess was doing a lack luster job. 

“This has been such a magical night. What is wrong? You are making a face is everything okay?”

“Hmmm, It’s Fine, But I Fear Things Have Not Gone 100 Percent To Plan.” He still gave her a smile though. 

“What do you mean?” She glanced around trying to figure out what he meant.

“Chara Wished To Spend The Evening With Me As She Normally Does, But You Asked First And... Well, It Seems She Has Left The Escort. Who Is Now Drunk On Top Of It. The Other Royals Will Not Be Pleased.” 

“Oh… maybe we should go find her. I mean we can continue dancing afterwards but if something bad happens to her I don’t want you to get into trouble. Let’s just ask the escort of sorts if she left him.”

“He’s Too Drunk, But... It Might Not Be A Bad Idea To Alert The Other Guards On Duty. Usually She Just Goes To A Balcony Or the Garden Maze. It Could Be A While For Anyone To Find Her If She’s In That Maze Again.” He pulled out his phone and tapped a quick message that was sent to the guards before he put it away.

“I thought your brother can see souls? At least that is what he told me.”

“Yes, But He’s Not Here And Like As Not He’s Busy Enough With His Mate.” 

“True, sorry it was just a suggestion. You know best.”

“No Need To Be Sorry Dear.” 

“Where did everyone go? What time is it?” Lisa didn’t realize the lack of the crowd until she glanced around.

“Ah, I Guess It Is Getting Late.” 

“We can umm look around the balcony together… if no one is there we can gaze up at the stars… and maybe kiss a little?”

“If We Shall Be Able To Find One Unoccupied.” He agrees.

“You think the balconies will be filled or are you talking about the rooms Papyrus?” She teased. He flushed.

“T-the balconies of course!”


	21. Chapter 21

“I am joking with you. Come on let’s see if there is a free one.” Lisa took his hand and pulled Papyrus lightly as they head for the balcony. He followed her, as he did they saw Chara leaving one.

“W-well That Answers Where She Went.” 

Naatsoe chuckled softly as he hopped up on the railing while Chara remained on the balcony they had returned to.

“Remember, princess... for now this is our little secret. Farewell.” He spread a pair of skeletal wings and leapt backwards, diving and flying off into the night sky. Leaving her to the evening and to have the memories they had made.

“Farewell... dark prince.”

“Ahh… you … had fun?” Chara still was feeling a little sore. It wasn’t something that can be swept away in a moment. 

“We Have. You Weren’t Too Lonely Were You?” He seemed mildly concerned.

“...You don’t have to pretend. No one missed me.” Papyrus sighs.

“The Guards Have Been Looking For You For Most Of The Evening. Despite What You Might Think I Do Care For You As A Friend.”

“Really?” Chara pulled out her cellphone and showed the recording of their “attempt” to find her. It was like they glanced around for about 2 minutes and gave up.   
“It is fine. Enjoy your date. I am just going to do what I do best… and just leave. It makes things better for everyone.” Papyrus frowned, rather displeased.

“It Seems I Will Have To Instill Further Discipline On The Grounds Of Lying To A Commanding Officer, Slacking On Duty, Failure To Report And A Number Of Other Things.”

“Let them off. I am not worth it.” Chara left with that. Lisa watched her feeling sad for her. Papyrus shook his head.

“That… really sucks…” Lisa mutters.  
“Does everyone hate her that much?” 

“In A Few Words... Yes. I Have Been Unable To Convince Her That She Has Worth In the Eyes Of Others. I Would Not Say Everyone Hates Her In More That They Simply Cannot Stand Her Due To How She Has Been Treating Everyone... Few Have The Patience To Wear Her Down And See The True Her.” 

“I guess I can see why she feels the way she does… I mean if no one seems to notice you ever… you tend to act out to gain any kind of attention. In a sense she is acting like a spoiled child but I think she is like us in a way.” 

“I Have To Agree.”

“Maybe tomorrow… we can involve her with something. It will give her a sense of purpose but we need to make it seem like she came up with the idea. This is going to be hard.” 

“Hmmm, Indeed.” 

“She wanted a dance with you did she? Why don’t you ask her for that dance? I will stand it if you promise you won’t leave me for her.” 

“I Have No Intentions Of Leaving You For Her And I Would If She Had Not Vanished So Quickly.”

“Has she gone to her room already? She really does disappear quickly.” 

“She Does And It Is Likely. Even Though I Am Captain And Her Friend There Are Some Places Even I Am Not Permitted Without Due Cause.” 

“I figured. I just feel sorry for her.” 

“As Do I.”

“I don’t feel like celebrating any more… Do you have any other plans?”

“No. I Don’t.”

“I guess we have an option to go to the balcony, drive me around or… we call it a night. Do me a favor Papyrus and just text her and make sure she is okay. I feel terrible for her.” He nods and tugs her to the balcony Chara had left from while he sends Chara a text.

Papyrus: I Hope You Are Not Too Disappointed With This Evening... I Really Had Hoped You’d Have A Good Time.

Chara: How can I expect anything but the same? It is the definition of insanity… expecting different results. 

Papyrus: Yes, But If You Change Something You Do... Then It Is Not.

Chara: I tried. The “escort” was gone saying something along of the lines of… “It is easier for both of us if we just claim we were together.” anyway… I just left to go to the balcony and from there I left.

“That Lying Ingrate...” Papyrus mutters under his breath even as he types a response.

Papyrus: I Am TRULY Sorry... I Thought I Had Found a Truly Good Escort. .. Wait. What Do You Mean You Left? 

Chara: I left… I left the party. See… no one missed me at all. I tried asking others to dance with me. They were either too scared of me or had dates of their own. I gave up went to the balcony and while there I just gave up on anyone even bothering to come find me and left. 

Papyrus: Where Did You Go?

Chara: Got ice cream. Went for a walk. I dunno things. 

Papyrus: Why Didn’t You At Least Inform Me? I Know You Don’t Need A Babysitter, But... I Worry.

Chara: What would you have done? Other than glance at the message and see it is from the nuance that you know named Princess Chara. I ask you questions and you get mad at me. I ask for a dance and she totally dis me… why would I think you would care?

Papyrus: You Are Not a Nuisance. I Might Not Agree With You On Everything But That Does Not Make You A Nuisance.

Chara: That is bs… everyone was happier with me gone. 

Papyrus: Not Everyone.

Chara: You shouldn’t lie Papyrus

Papyrus: *sighs* I’m Not And I Never Have. You Simply Don’t Wish To Believe Me Because It Goes Against Everything You’re Saying.

Chara: I do but you constantly play this game of I am your friend but… I can’t get to know you. 

Papyrus: I Am Not Perfect Chara, I Am Trying, But Time Affords So Little To TRULY See The Real You. Especially When You Insist On Treating Others The Way You Do Regardless Of What I Have Said In The Past. You Cannot Deny That You Have Brushed Me Off On More Than One Occasion Despite Attempts - Less Drastic Than The Contract - To Get You To See Things The Way Others Do And Help You Understand So You Can Make Friends Without A Guide.

Chara: It is all my fault? You are right I can be dramatic… but the times when I try to be normal I don’t seem to make any waves at all. Case and point because I didn’t force anyone to dance with me… I didn’t have a single dance partner. When I try to improve myself… I get lectured about my past. I am sorry I can’t change my past. I am sorry I try and fail miserably. I am surrounded by those who constantly want me to change… but what if I just wanted to be accepted for who I am? Is that so hard to ask? I don’t change you! I don’t demand anyone to change. 

Papyrus: No, But You Know... Change Of View Can Be Difficult. Especially For Humans It Seems, So Eager To Always Crucify You For Any Mistakes You Make And So Slow To Forgive... The Royal Family Is Not Like That And They Want To See You Be Yourself, As I Do, To Be The Soul We Know You Are And Not Just The Show Front You Put Up. 

“Is everything okay?” Lisa asked Papyrus as he seemed flustered by the responses.

“It’s... Complicated... Being Friends With Her Sometimes. I Want To Help. I Truly Do. I Just Am Not Always Sure How.”

“Just ask to talk to her in person tomorrow. One on one. Not like a guard, but a friend. I mean that is all you can do right?” He nodded, that was a good idea.

Chara: What if that is all I have? Does that make me even worse than I am? Just give up everyone else has. 

Papyrus: It’s Not All You Have... I Would Like To Talk To You More Tomorrow... On A More Personal Level. As A Friend.

Chara: Don’t do it out of pity...

Papyrus: I Do It Because I Care.

Chara: Fine. Noon

Papyrus: I’ll Meet You By The Fountain In The Maze. I Know You Know How To Get There.

Chara: Yeah I will meet you there.

Papyrus: See You Then.

“Is everything okay?” Lisa asked as she took in the environment it was quite beautiful there.

“I Think It Will Be But… I Do Need To Have A Serious Talk With Her As A Friend.” 

“What are you going to tell her? Stop being a brat and running off?”

“No, That Isn’t What She Needs To Hear And It Would Be Rude. I Am Not Her Parent Or Anything So Such Would Not Due. I’m Her Friend.”

“Sorry, you are right. I hope you can reach her.” Lisa entangled her fingers with Papyrus’ and held his hand. 

“Thank You.” She looked towards Papyrus realizing the mood had shifted from the romantic tone that was there earlier ago.  
“I Hope That You Enjoyed This Evening.” 

“I did. I enjoyed it very much. I felt more like a princess today than the other day.” 

“I’m Glad.” 

“What shall we do now? Should we just head home or are you going to... umm… “ 

“I Believe At This Hour We Probably Should Go.” 

“Alright.” 

“I’m Glad You Came Tonight.” He led her off to his car.

“I am glad too. You really made this night special for me.” She got into the car and buckled up. They drove to her place and when they arrived she got out of the car after Papyrus opened the door for her. He walked her to the steps of her home.

“I Hope That We Can Have A Chance Again Soon To Spend Time Together.”

“Me too… I hope next time… to umm… hang out longer privately.” Lisa flushed deeply and kissed him lovingly. He returned the loving kiss gently.  
“Good night I love you Papyrus.” 

“Good Night Lisa, I Love You Too.” He reluctantly parted from her, heading back to his car.

“Papyrus… umm… never mind… I just like being w-with you… I can’t wait to see you again.” He gave her an understanding smile before he left. He knew the feeling all too well. Later that night Lisa relaxed on her bed and began to send texts to Papyrus.


	22. Chapter 22

Lisa: Hey! ^_^ Had the best night ever… bragged to all my friends how amazing you are… and since all my friends are just my parents… I bragged to them… still I love you… I can’t wait to spend more time with you. I almost wished Chara didn’t interrupt our moment because… well anyway...

Papyrus: There Will Be Other Times I’m sure. 

Lisa: I know. Tomorrow evening maybe if things go well for instance?

Papyrus: I’d Like That.

  
  
  
  
  


The next day at noon Chara was sitting on the edge of the fountain waiting for Papyrus. She was wearing shorts and a plain t-shirt. In outfits like this she looked like a normal girl. Papyrus was wearing an orange T-shirt and blue jeans when he met up with her at the fountain.

“Hey…” She says not really glancing his way.

“Before you ask how I knew it was you. It is the shadow you cast” Even though the hedge maze was tall, the sun was still shining and it wasn’t quite noon yet… leaving a shadow behind.

“and yes I have been here for several hours.” She was staring at the ground and seemed to be pondering a lot of things at that moment.

“Why Is That?” 

“Why was it that I have been here for a couple of hours? I dunno… because I knew I had to be here and I had nothing better to do. Plus I was watching the security cams… I see them making the drinking gesture so I am guessing they think I am drunk somewhere. Nice to know I am respected when I am not there.” Papyrus sighs.

“I Wish There Was Something I Could Do About That. Alas, I Only Have So Much Pull And The Errant Guards Are Already Doing Repayment.” 

“It is okay. I know where I stand with everyone. I am a vagrant… a varmint… and the moment I disappear they will be happier.”

“You Can Change That Though... If You Try. I Don’t Even Know Why You Started Acting This Way. You Weren’t Always Like This.” 

“Have you heard the phrase you hear it enough you start to believe it. I was once called simple minded, a fool, a sucker, and more… I was tired of hearing them whisper it behind my back and so I tried to toughen up. To prove I deserve this role and now I hear I am a brat, a jerk and that the royal family shouldn’t have adopted me in the first place. What is even worse is to hear my adopted father say I am a disappointment.” 

“I Think You Meant Well, But... You Took It Too Far. You Tried So Hard To Not Be One Thing Others Didn’t Want That You Became Something Worse. I Understand It Is Hard To Do The Right Thing... Many Think Me Naïve... Wonder Why I Was Chosen As Captain When There Were Others That Could Fit The Position Better. It Doesn’t Help That The Guards Don’t Always Listen... That Your Escort Was Drunk... That They Keep Losing Track Of You...” 

“You seem to be the only one that actually listens to me. I still annoy you even. Don’t do that sigh… I hate it when you sigh the most… it is the sound of annoyance. That I don’t see things like you do. I don’t know why you consider yourself a friend of mine when you seem so flustered with me. You don’t smile… you don’t joke… you are like everyone else and sees me as a job, a duty.” He got a better look at her it seemed she was crying earlier and seemed distraught.

“I Am... Not Very Good At This Sort Of Thing Honestly... For The Longest Time, Before We Met... The Only Friend I Had Was Undyne. No One Else Took Me Seriously. Most Still Don’t. I Know I Usually Seem Like I Know What I’m Doing When I’m On The Job, But It’s Just Mostly Because I Have To. Even When I Don’t Really Know. You Don’t Really Annoy Me But I Just Feel Frustrated Sometimes When It Seems That No Matter What I Say You Don’t Really Seem To Listen. You Just Agree And Then Go Off And Do The Contrary Even When It’s Not In Your Best Interest.”

“I do listen. I even try… but sometimes I do it on purpose, because if I am fixed than you won’t hang out with me any more and… I don’t have any friends.”

“I Do Not Hang Out With You Because You Need “Fixing.” It Is A Little Hurtful You Believe I’m Like That.”

“That is what dad said. He assigned you to me to fix me.” She sighed as she wiped her eyes.

“Regardless Of What You Have Heard From Him I Imagine He Did NOT Tell You That It Was My Idea In The First Place. He Did Choose Me, But It Was Not A Set In Stone Thing... I Merely Suggested That You Needed Someone Who Might Be Able To Understand You And Attempt To Help You Find Your Way. I Was Not Really Prepared For Being Chosen To Do So.”

“It doesn’t matter soon you will start a family and move on to better things. It is a way of life.”

“I Have No Plans To Suddenly Start A Family And Even If I Did, I Do Not Use Such Plans To Replace Others. Besides, If I Did Have A Child It Would Be Good Practice For You To Learn How To Deal With Babies. We Would Learn Together. Isn’t That What Friends Do?” He handed her a handkerchief. She took it and used it to pat her eyes.

“You think someone will fall for this kind of crazy? I think not.”

“I Don’t Know For Certain... But That Stranger Seemed Interested.”

“What stranger?” She wasn’t going to tell Papyrus about the mysterious date.

“The One Who Left You On The Balcony. I Didn’t Recognize Them, But I Did Get A Glimpse Of Someone Leaving. Although It’s A Bit Reckless To Jump Off A Balcony Like That. I Do Hope They’re Okay.”

“He is fine. He was the one that kept me company.”

“That Is Good To Know! Hmmm, Well At Least You Found Someone To Help Entertain You Through The Event.” 

“Yeah good to know that when I could have been kidnapped that at least someone entertained me.” She was clearly upset with the staff.

“I am tired of everyone here. Why is it that you are excited that a stranger took me away? I am so tired and upset.

“Wait.. What?” He was surprised and unnerved by this.

“I didn’t know him. I just left with him. I kept glancing at my cell phone the entire time hoping that someone would call. Five hours I was gone… and nothing. The supposed guards who were supposed to look for me never called or texted me. I watched the security cams periodically and instead of saying that I went missing no one said a word. I am really hurt. It just made me realize that I am not worth even telling my parents, sound the alarms, or even a phone call.” 

“I See...” Papyrus knew this because he’d checked security himself this morning and the guards who had been there last night were all fired for belligerence. It was one thing to not find her, it was another thing to blatantly disregard that it MATTERED. Asgore might be disappointed in how his daughter treated others at times but that didn’t mean he didn’t love her and he had ordered each of them taken from the guard without compensation. The guard who had been her escort and gotten drunk was also serving a short sentence in prison for his intentional misconduct. None of which, of course, had been told to her or even her brother.

“I Don’t Blame You For Being Hurt. You Deserve Better... I Am Sorry I Failed You In That Regard. Many Of Those I Thought Were Good Monsters And Were Good At Their Jobs. I Was Wrong.”

“It is okay. I tend to make too much trouble. I see you still won’t sit next to me. Is it stupid I hoped beyond hope that at least one being would either asked me to dance with them?” He moved over to her and smiled a little.

“Would You Dance With Me Now?”

“Really? You would like to dance with me? You are not doing this because … I mentioned it right?” 

“I Meant To Last Night But By The Time I Considered It You Had Left.” 

“What made you consider it? I am tortured by a mind that sees the words as they are. I don’t trust others because I had so many betray me. It is nothing… but a jilted soul trying to justify her pain.” She got up and offered the appropriate stance. Even though she was getting her wish it felt like she still had to demand it and for that it made her angry with herself. Lisa may be poor but others could be honest around her at all times because they didn’t fear her wrath. That wasn’t the case with Chara.

“Because You Are a Friend And I Owed You At Least One Dance.” He replied as he took one of her hands into his, the other took out his phone and he opened it, hitting play on the song that he’d set up ahead of time with the speaker attached and set it on the fountain to play before leading her into a dance. She moved in and hugged him, pressed her face into his chest and swayed with him. Chara was shaking in his arms. He held her against him gently as they swayed to the music. She calmed down after a bit and just relaxed against him. 

“Despite others not taking you seriously… I knew from the start you worked harder than the rest. I told dad that several times. I saw you practice with Undyne… during the rain, snow, and even when you were sick. You deserve more than being a glorified babysitter.” 

“I Don’t Consider It That.”

“You can’t think that watching me all the time being fun either?”

“You’re My Friend, I Don’t Mind Watching Over You.” 

“Darn that Lisa for having the sight I should have had years ago. Thanks… for at least being my friend.” He chuckled a little and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She flushed a little bit in response.

“I’m Sure Someday Your Prince Will Come. You Just Need Be Patient.”

“That is what you tell someone who will never find that one and only… but thanks… I hope you are right.” She nuzzled her head against his chest again. Chara listened to the soft murmur his soul made. He smiled a little.

“Perhaps Your Hope Is In Front Of You And You Just Don’t Know It Yet. Keep Your Mind Open To Possibilities, But Not Too Much. Allow Yourself Some Hope. I Have Always Believed We Find Who We Are Meant To Find When It Is Time, Never Before, Never After.” 

“Pfftt… the way you phrase it. It sounds like you are talking about yourself. I don’t think you meant that but yes… I need to for my own sake at least.” 

“Heh... I Supposed In A Way I Am... That Was The Way It Happened For Me. I Certainly Was Not Expecting It.” She met his eye lights and caressed his face gently for a moment.

“I meant the way you said it… it sounded like me and you. Don’t tease a girl like that. I know you didn’t mean it that way but you are too sweet and a girl like me might take it as a sign of something else. Do you understand me now?” He flushed a little but nodded.

“I Apologize, I Did Not Mean It That Way... But, You Know, If That Stranger Was So Kind... Perhaps There Is Least A Chance For Friendship There If Nothing Else.” 

“I understand. I need to learn more about him before I make that decision though. Kind people can be misleading. Don’t forget that Papyrus. The closer one gets… the easier it is to hurt you.” 

“Of Course.” 

“You should probably get back to your… girlfriend? At this rate probably mate.” Chara backed up and sat on the edge of the fountain again. 

“She’s Not My Mate Yet. We’re Taking It Slow, But Perhaps In The Future. Take Care My Friend.” He gathered his phone and speaker and, with a smile, left her at the fountain.

“See you later … my friend. Hehe…” _My best friend…_

Neither noticed that they were being watched. 


	23. Chapter 23

Lisa was doing some house cleaning up at the castle with her parents. Like her parents thought they had to hire a huge staff and they were making a steady income. It has been a great turn around and word has gotten around if they want quality “Helping Hands” is the way to go for house cleaning. In fact they have been so busy they temporarily had to turn down jobs until her mom and dad found those who were fit to hire for the jobs. She couldn’t help but overhear some of the maids talk about how a bunch of guards getting fired from their job this morning because of Chara. She didn’t say anything because she didn’t think it would be wise for her to do so. She hoped that Papyrus and Chara got on better terms now and that she was alright. 

It wasn’t long before the skeleton of her thoughts actually appeared, he was holding a document and seemed to be periodically scanning as he walked. She walked up to Papyrus, surprising him by tapping on his shoulder and moving to the other side quickly. He would be lying if he didn’t spot her before she did it but… he wasn’t going to ruin her fun.

“Did I surprise you?” Lisa asked in a teasing manner. He chuckles and stops where he is to smile at her.

“It Is Good To See You.” 

“You didn’t answer the question. It is good to see you too.” She looked both ways before pulling Papyrus down for a loving kiss. She wanted to make sure the coast was clear. He returned the gesture before replying.

“I Did Know You Were There, But It Did Surprise Me You Tapping Me On The Shoulder.” 

“Ahh… No fair. I wanted to surprise you. I mean surprise surprise… so how did it go?”

“Hmmm... Not As Well As I Had Hoped, But Still There Is Hope Yet.” 

“Come on, let's go somewhere private because it seems everyone listens and they spread rumors faster than wildfire.” Lisa took Papyrus' hand and took him to one of the emergency heat rooms and pushed the button to seal the door. If a monster or human ever got stuck all they had to do was stand in front of a scanner. The scanner reads the soul and voila… human and monster alike are free.

“The maids are spreading rumors about guards being fired because of Chara and she apparently is a drunk and some say she is sleeping around. I know most rumors are false but sometimes there is a kernel of truth to these things you know. Is any of that I said true?”

“No. It Is Idle Gossip From Those Who Apparently Have Nothing Better To Do With Their Time. They Were Fired Because They Could Not Be Bothered To Do Their Job. The Royals Are Rather Upset Over It.”

“So there is a kernel of truth then but not much. I didn’t say anything because my job is to clean and not to try to say something I am unsure of.” 

“Just As Well, You Have A Good Head On Your Shoulders My Dear. I Fired Those Guards Because It Was Their Duty To See To The Royal’s Safety And Whereabouts But They Could Not Manage To Do Even Such A Simple Task As Pretend To Care Enough To Search For The Princess. Such Is Unfit For Those Tasked As Royal Guards.”

“I am sorry. What did you talk about? Did she seem happier?”

“She Did Seem Happier And We Did Have Our Dance.”

“Oh? I see… she didn’t try anything did she? I don’t want her stealing you from me.” 

“Nyeh, You Are Cute When You Are Jealous.” She flushed a little.

“Is it that obvious? I tried not to let it show. I heard jealousy makes people ugly.” 

“Perhaps Only To Me And It Can, If You Let It. But In Small Amounts It Is Endearing. I Assure You Nothing Happened Between Us That Does Not Happen Between Friends.”

“I trust you. I even trust her to a certain degree but since I trust that you will be honest and true to me. I know deep down you wouldn’t do something like that to hurt me… at least not before at least us departing as friends. Which I hope never happens… but if it does… I will understand.” 

“I Have No Such Intention.” His voice dropped to a quieter tone.

“I Have Every Intention Of Claiming You As My Own For All Time.” A deep red flush covered her entire face.

“I w-want that too. I mean for you to claim me… I-I feel a little l-light headed but you b-barely know me. What if in the f-future you get bored of me or c-come to dislike me? We only met just a couple of days ago.” He smiles a little.

“It Is Less Uncertain For Monsters, The Soul Wants What It Wants... It Is That Simple.”

“Hehe… I-” She couldn’t speak as she felt so anxious. Lisa wanted everything to be perfect for him and for her. What was the right the time?

“D-don’t you have to p-propose first? Then we umm… b-become one and y-you mark me. Right?” 

“Honestly, Proposing Is A Human Tradition.”

“Oh so… what is it that monsters do? I am… umm… wanting what you want… and desiring to be with you for the r-rest of my l-life.” It wasn’t her best moment in her english vocabulary but the message was clear.

“A Mark Can Be Done At Any Time, Though Normally Done When Both Agree To... Um... Come Together.” He fumbled a little, flushing slightly.

“ANY TIME?! You mean y-you do it in p-public?” She flushed at the idea of monsters having sex in public or worse her and him in public like that.

“P-Please Understand That A Mark Is Not The Same As... Intercourse.” 

“Oh… oh… I j-just read b-books written mostly by h-humans on the subject and well…” She scratched her head nervously.

“M-Marks Are Normally D-Done Then But! That Is N-Not A Requirement!” 

“I umm… want what you want… I think.” Her heart was racing so fast and she couldn’t think straight at the moment. He flushed as he took her hand in one of his.

“I Want Only To Be With Y-You.”

“Me… too… I want to be with you too.” She smiled back as she tried to contemplate all that is happening. It seemed to be happening so fast… first about Chara now mates… she hadn’t thought it wasn’t going to happen this soon.

“I ummm… never had intercourse b-before so ummm… be gentle.” She muttered quietly. 

“Or we can wait… either way is fine! It isn’t a race right? I can wait for you if you are not ready.” She said this part louder and clearly was nervous about all this. 

“It Is You I’m Waiting For.” He says gently.

“Really? I mean… you know I am always up for a challenge! See, ummm… here I am. Tadah!” If it wasn’t clear before how nervous about this moment was for her it was plain as day to feel her shaking and see it as well as he held her hand. He drew her close and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled softly and leaned up and kissed him gently. Lisa trusted he would take care of her.

“I love you.”

“I Love You Too.” He replies softly. He had since forgotten the paper he’d been holding or why it had been important.

“So… we have this room to ourselves or do you want to wait?” She was feeling a little braver as she asked this of her future mate. He seemed to consider the question carefully before saying. 

“There Is No Reason We Cannot At Least Be Mates Now.” 

“How … do I umm do it? The books never told me. It said it is all about the intent.”

“Focus Your Intent To Mark Through Your Magic, That is How Humans Do It.” She nods and made a face like she was focusing all her concentration on one spot on his forehead. Not sure what it would come of it or not. He could feel the tingling of her magic through him, though he was not sure where the mark was or what form it would take. She put her hand to her mouth and instantly felt awful as she saw the mark formed on his forehead. It was simply two hands holding each other with a heart in the background. The magic must have sensed that she didn’t desire it there and it seemed to have moved to his shoulder blade… though she didn’t see it.

“I think I messed up. It was there…” She pointed at his forehead.

“Now it is not. Oh god! Did I hurt you? I heard removing a mark is like ripping a soul apart... and dusting the monster. Yet, you are okay? Does that mean our relationship isn’t strong enough?”

“I Think You Just Need To Focus More. No, It Didn’t Hurt Since Technically You Didn’t Remove it.”

“You did?” She asked, looking hurt. 

“No, I Didn’t. I Think It Was Just Incomplete. Try Again.”

“Okay…” She focused her energy on his forehead again and nothing happened. He was already marked but the two didn’t realize the mark moved to his shoulder.

“It isn’t working! Did I screw this up?”

“Hmmm, No... I Still Felt The Magic, But Maybe It Moved? Marks Can Be Fickle Things And Just Sorta Appear Where They Want.” 

“It can? So… it is okay? Can you ... ummm… check?” 

“Yes, Though Perhaps Not Here.”

“Oh… oh… yeah… I should leave you alone to do this. Hang on just got to do the soul check to leave the heat room.” She flushed deeply as she turned around. 

“Not Before I Mark You Though.” 

“Okay…” Lisa faced him with the same flush and smiled nervously. He pulled her close to him, trailing light kisses along her neck to her shoulder before he had the magic gathered. He briefly sank his fangs into her. The magic pouring into her.

“P-p-papyrus…” A soft moan left her as he teased her neck. She closed her eyes as she felt a little lightheaded. He pulled back, the wound already sealed and healing as the magic flowed through her and the mark sprang into being on the back of her left hand. It was an orange shield with crossbones behind it. After a moment her eyes fluttered open.

“Y-your m-mark is very … wow… I am now certain I did mine wrong.” 

“I Don’t Think There Is A Wrong Way Of Doing It Honestly.”

“I will let you examine yourself and if you find it. Please let me know okay. It will make me feel better. This is the one thing I want to work perfectly.” 

“I Promise I Will As Soon As I Do.” 

“Okay.” Lisa pulled him close and kissed him a little heatedly before parting with a smirk. He was flushed when they parted.

“Bye Papyrus…” She went up to the scanner and it beeped, clearing her of not having the heat. He was still flushed even after he came out of the room himself moments later. What was he doing again? The staff was already murmuring things as they spotted the two leaving the room. 

“Have You Nothing Better To Do Than Spread Incessant Lies?” Papyrus huffs at the lot.

“Perhaps I Should Speak To The Head Housemaid About Finding More Work.”

“Sir, we are happy for you. Honestly, she is so nice and we were hoping that you two would get together. Honestly!” The staff nodded in agreement. 

“Be That As It May You Have Work To Do As Do I.” 

“Congrats sir.” The one monster says with a smirk. He could smell the magic off of him. 

“Thank You Now Be Off With You. I Have Things To Do.” He shooed the lot away as he headed down the hallway after picking up the paper he’d dropped in the hallway itself. He tucked the paper away as he headed for the throne room, he knew what it said already.

“Captain Papyrus. For the first time … ever you are late. Is everything okay?” King Asgore asked Papyrus. 

“I Must Apologize, I Was.... Sidetracked.” He flushes a little as he gave a respectful bow.

“... It is alright. Is it my imagination but…”

“It is rude dear to ask such things.” Toriel reminded Asgore who sat next to him.

“You are right dear… as always. Captain do you have the full report on the mysterious stranger that came to take my daughter away and did you get rid of the so called guards?”

“I’m Afraid I Have No News On The Stranger Your Majesties. She Did Not Tell Me Much Of Anything Of Him And I Only Caught A Glimpse Myself. I Did, Of Course, Get Rid Of The Guards Who Failed. I Made Sure To Get Every Last One.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Captain, I am entrusting that you will inform Sans to get involved. This monster needs to be identified. Tell me what did she tell you?” 

“Very Little I Fear. She Only Told Me She Left And Her Feelings That No One Missed Her When She Was Gone.” 

“Of course she would say that.” Asgore was just exhausted. Toriel gave him a look of exasperation. 

“I Did My Best To Reassure Her, But I Fear That... As A Friend... My Words Do Not Mean As Much As From Others.” Chara was outside of the doors listening in and she was upset. She thought the words she told him was in confidence but here he was reporting to her father like it was job to be her friend.

“I see.” Asgore replied. Papyrus sighed.

“I Do Think She Sees Me As A Friend... But There Has Been No Time To Build Trust. I Feel I Have Yet To Prove Myself To That Extent.”

“Do whatever you need to do that. I need you to be her confidant. Someone she can turn to… I don’t think she is telling me the whole story either.” Chara heard enough as she walked away.

“I Had Hoped She Would, But Such Things Take Time And As A Friend... You Realize There Would Be Some Things I’d Be Hard Pressed To Say.”

“I think as her parent there is nothing that you can’t tell me. I want to know all the details.” 

“If She Does Come To Trust Me Then I Have To Decline Saying That Much. A Friend Is Someone You Can Trust Your Most Inner Thoughts To, I Cannot... Betray Something Like That. The Damage, Should It Ever Escape Whatever Room We’d Be In... Would Be Irreparable.”

“I am your King though. Friendships are temporary… family is forever. She is my daughter and I don’t doubt that we can make this work.” 

“I Consider Friendships No Less Valuable And Would Not Break The Trust Of A Friend Anymore Than I Would Break My Oath To The Crown.”

“That is your choice but… know this if you decide to withhold some information that could end up hurting her. I will hold you personally responsible.” 

“I Understand.” 

“Alright you are dismissed.” It was already a complicated enough of a relationship with his daughter now he had to spy on her to make sure she is okay. He wondered where did it all go wrong? With a respectful bow he left the throne room, wondering - not for the first time - if he had made a mistake ever making this suggestion... 

“Hey Papyrus.” Lisa said coming up to him.

“I just saw the princess. She was heading to her room after heading to the chamber. It must mean everything is okay. Right?” 

“She Was....” He sighs.

“Not Necessarily. She Was Not Present For My Report... Meaning She Might Have Been Eavesdropping... This Could Be Bad.” 

“What do you mean? What happened?” Lisa was following closely behind Papyrus as he speed walked to Chara’s room. 

“The King Is Attempting To Have Me Report Every Detail... But I Refuse.”

“Every detail of what?” 

“Basically Of Her Life, Their Relationship Is So Distant And He Worries So That Things Are Starting To Go Too Far... I Fear She May Have Heard Too Little And I Should Speak With Her On The Matter.” They arrived at the door and of course it was closed. Papyrus knocked on the door.

“Feel free to come in.” It was suspiciously nice. Papyrus motioned that Lisa should stay where she was. He was worried, for sure, she’d never answered that way... Though he opened the door, closing it behind him. How was he supposed to start this? The room was a mess from the standard everything in its place. It looked like someone robbed her. He knew better, of course, but the disarray always puzzled and unnerved him a bit.

“Go ahead... what is it?” Again puzzling too sweet. 

“I Heard You Were... Close By Earlier When I Began My Daily Report.”

“Yeah, I made the mistake of coming too soon. I should have came in on my scheduled appointment.” She rubbed her head and blinked a few times.

“I’m... Concerned About The Possible Conflict That Occurred.”

“Oh that… it is being resolved as we speak.” He gave her a strange look.

“I... Am Not Sure We’re Talking About The Same Thing...” 

“You don’t have to worry about reporting anything to dad. If there is nothing to report than you have nothing to worry about right?” She yawned and stretched in the bed. 

“I Wouldn’t Say That... And I Fear The King And I Have Different Views On... Friendships.”

“Yes… *yawns* friendship… it is great. It is terrible when it is at its weakest and when the b-being is at their weakest… being reported about.” He couldn’t help but think there was something really wrong with her. He was quiet for a moment. Gathering his thoughts from what she had said.

“Chara, I Would Never Repeat Anything You Asked Me Not To.”

“I guess I thought *yawns* since we met at a *yawns* place… far from home… that it would be p-private.” She closed her eyes for a long moment.

“I Never Told Anyone About That Night.”

“... It doesn’t matter. You can tell everyone soon. It all doesn’t matter anymore.” She closed her eyes as tears seeped down her cheeks. 

“I Know It Matters To You. I Never Say Anything I Don’t Mean. I Think That Is Why Others Can’t Accept Me So Easily. I Stand By What I Say. I Don’t Break My Promises.”

“Good. Be good to her. Maybe in the next lifetime I will be happier.” 

“What Are You Talking About?” 

“I took enough sleeping pills to put Cinderella into a coma.” 

“Why Would You Do That?!” 

“Because I am so … I so… tired… of everything… life is so miserable… and I am already in so much pain... and to hear you … it crushed me… you are my best friend… practically my only friend… and… to hear you tell dad about the date... I felt like an assignment...” 

“He Only Wanted To Know About The Stranger... We All Do. We Don’t Want To See You Be Hurt By Someone.”

“He is a relative of Aria. Her son. It is all beyond… this.” She closed her eyes again but this time her eyes didn’t open up for a really long time. Papyrus was silent, wondering how much of this he would remember when the time reset. His brother always remembered... every time... everything... but he... He didn’t have that luxury.

“I wish this would hurry up… I am just feeling tired.” Chara picked up the bottle and looked at it. 

“That Is What They’re Supposed To Do.” It wasn’t a prescription or over the counter sleeping pills it was vitamins meant to help one sleep.

“I don’t understand why it hasn’t killed me yet…” She tossed the bottle at Papyrus. He nearly dropped it then read the bottle, the thing was pretty much empty. This puzzled him a bit too, if she took the whole thing... then why what was ... oh. Well that did make a difference. Of course that meant after another minute Chara was dead to the world asleep. It could be worse... He sighed.

“Is everything okay in there?” Lisa knocked asking. Bottle in hand, he left the room.

“Yes And No. I Must Speak With The King.”

“O-okay… what is with the-” She noticed all the looks and just nodded towards Papyrus.

“I’m Afraid This Will Be A Private Affair, You Should Find Something Else To Do In The Meantime.” He then headed back to the throne room at a fair pace. When he got to the doors he pointed to the guards.

“You Two, Take Up Posts At The Other End Of The Hall. Make Sure There’s No Interruptions.”

“Yes sir.” The guards replied and followed his orders. He went into the throne room and then barked to the guards there.

“Everyone Out Until Further Notice.”

“What is going on?” King Asgore was confused as he didn’t expect Papyrus to come in with such a commanding tone. The guards were very responsive and followed what he said. He waited until the room had emptied. He used a bit of magic to shut the door behind the last guard and to activate the silence spell.

“It Seems I Was Right. I Went To Speak With Chara. It Seems She’s So Miserable With Everything She Emptied This Bottle, Which Could Have Reset Everything Today Had It Not Been What It Was.” He tossed the bottle at the king, not with the aim to hurt, but just to get it to him. Asgore juggled the bottle before getting a good grasp of it and glanced at it.

“Is this vitamins to help get some rest?”

“Yes, She Mistook It For A More Normal Sleeping Agent, Which Would Have Killed Her. She Was Eavesdropping Earlier.”

“That girl… she knows she shouldn’t be doing that. I am glad though she wasn’t thinking straight or smart enough to realize that those were vitamins that she was taking instead of prescription.”

“Seems She Mistrusts Us Both Now. Though She Will Sleep Likely Until Late Into The Evening Given How Much She Took.” 

“Maybe it would have been easier if it had reset…”

“I Do Not Know, Seeing As How I Am Not My Brother. It Very Well Might Have Just Looped Until My Brother Or Someone Else Got Wind Of Things And Came To Do Something About It.”

“Unlikely and I know of a Chara that has the ability to pick select memories.”

“Yes, My Brother Mentioned Her And I Have Met Her. Her... Unusual Ability Though Puts Her In Danger. Should She Die And No One Be Aware... She Would Stay That Way And We Could Do Nothing About It. As For Loops... It Has Happened Before... Numerous Times According To My Brother, Though I Confess I Remember Very Little.” 

“Maybe if we get a little creative we can convince her it was all a bad dream.” It was a wild suggestion.

“... Perhaps. What Do You Suggest?” 

“She is no stranger to that drug for monsters. I know she partakes but… I am trying to get her to trust me. As you see that is working out great. The last time she overdid it with the drug she was out for a whole day. I imagine the pills will keep her asleep about the same length. We just need to plant some of the drug nearby to give her the idea that she used and see what she says. That way you don’t have to lie to her either. This will work for me as I want her to stop taking that drug and you will have your friendship back. Deal?” Asgore was glad it was just the two of them.

“This... Seems Underhanded, Even For You, But... If You Believe It Might Be In Her Best Interest Then I Am Open To The Suggestion.”

“I think this proves your point that… you can’t tell me everything. I am just so worried about her. She isn’t the girl I raised.”


	25. Chapter 25

“I Know... I Said So Little As It Was And She Still Thinks I Betrayed Her.”

“I think, to be honest, you are her only friend.” Asgore rubbed his forehead.

“I can’t change what was said but… if we do this… maybe it is our little reset. We just have to make sure no one knows about the attempt. When she is more stable than we can come clean. Until then… her mental state is far more important than to bombard her with the truth. The truth can set you free but it also weighs on the soul.”

“Agreed. With The Usual Spell Not A Word Has Left Here And So Shall It Remain. Let Us Then, Set The Stage... As Humans Say.”

“Yes, she keeps a small package under the bench on the balcony. I seen it on the camera. I used to throw it away and she would just replace it… after awhile I figured if… something would happen I could at least watch her to make sure she is fine.” Asgore was feeling worse about his standing as a father figure by the moment.

“Take one and burn it until it is almost used up and place it stubbed out near her bed. Can you do that?”

“As You Say, It Will Be Done. I Will Replace The Empty Bottle She Took As Well.”

“Good idea. Thank the heavens she took vitamins… I don’t know what I would have done if she died and didn’t reset. Tomorrow meet me here in the morning… I will have the nurse check on her to make sure she is fine as well…” Papyrus nods.

“Captain, I failed as a parent and as a father. I won’t be able to remove those scars from her. I... I just don’t know what to do.”

“I Think... That It Is Less About Removing What Is There, But Soothing The Hurt And Giving What Nourishment Can Be Given... Like With A Plant. You Cannot Stop Bugs From Eating A Flower, But You Can Help The Flower By Giving It What It Needs To Flourish And Grow.” 

“True, I think… once everything settles down. I think the family should go on a family vacation away from it all and just talk.”

“I Believe That Would Be Good.” 

“We better get on with this act. I will make sure to cut and remove all film from today from the security cameras in the hallway.”

“Make Sure To Do The Same For Her Room Camera As Well, Just In Case.”

“I will. Good luck Papyrus and thank you.” He smiles a little and bows then leaves the throne room, sending the guards back to their normal posts before setting out on his task.

  
  


The following day Chara woke up with a headache and spotted the remains of the blunt in the nightstand.

“Shit… was it a bad batch? It seemed so real yesterday. I don’t even remember partaking any even. She gave Papyrus a text because it was almost noon and she was supposed to meet him in the middle of the maze near the fountain.

Chara: Hey, Sorry I missed the meeting in the middle of the maze I was messing around with that MM drug again. I must have done too much of it.

Papyrus: Again? Well, That Explains That. I Do Hope You Realize Now Why You Should Give That Up.

Chara: Yeah… Please don’t tell my parents! They will kill me. I know they’ve thrown my stash away before in attempts to stop me from using. I just like how I feel when I take it. I can still meet you by the fountain or my room to discuss what you wanted. I know this sounds pathetic… but you are the only one I feel I can trust around here. 

Papyrus: How Is That Pathetic? I Thought That’s Part Of Being Friends. Also, We Can Meet By The Fountain In About Five Minutes, I’m Just Finishing Up Some Paperwork On The Previous Evening.

Chara: Not because I am friends with you but… the fact you are my only friend. I should be able to relate to others. Alright see you soon.

Chara left and sat at the fountain like she did yesterday this time she was biting her nails nervously. Papyrus arrived, he was dressed in a more casual orange polo and grey slacks this time.

“Hey, before you lecture about drugs I was already feeling rejected at the dance. I went on a random date… but I was hoping… nevermind. I screwed up BIG TIME!” 

“A Date?” Papyrus gave her a look of surprise.

“You Mean You Left The Castle? I Thought You And That Stranger Were Just Talking!” His expression became one of concern. She shrugged.

“What Were You Even Thinking? Leaving With Just A Random Monster Like That?” 

“I wasn’t thinking. You… were worried? It didn’t seem like you were and no one else in that matter.” 

“Of Course I Was! It Wasn’t Like I Could Just Leave And Look For You Myself Though, That Would Have Caused Chaos... But That Doesn’t Mean I Didn’t Want To!” 

“I am sorry. I got really upset when my date… basically said it was best we went our separate ways and no one… asked me to dance. It is so silly but I was really hoping that someone would. You are right I should have at least told you. I just… been very depressed lately. Sorry.” She was staring at the ground ashamed of all that had happened that night. It was like a blur. The conversation seemed … familiar but different. Chara shook her head and the thought disappeared.  He went over to her and hugged her gently. She returned the gesture.

“I Know Life Hasn’t Been... Ideal, But Please Don’t Do That Again.”

“U-usually it doesn’t happen but… for you my friend I will. In return… I think… I need to go to one of those… mental help place. Will you help me?  I don’t think the other request can be fulfilled now… I have a lot of issues I think I need to deal with and I… I don’t think I can deal with it on my own anymore. I feel like I failed everyone Papyrus.” 

“I Don’t Think You’ve Failed Everyone, Or That You Need Mental Help But I Think That I And Others Around Want To Help You.” 

“Let’s face it Papyrus… no one likes me. Not only because everyone is so damn confused about all the Charas out there, but let’s face it… I am just a waste of space in the grand scheme of things.” 

“If That Were True, Do You Think You’d Be Here?” 

“PR reasons maybe? I don’t know… I don’t know why I feel so rejected by everyone. Congrats… on the mark by the way.” 

“Thank You, And What Do You Mean PR Reasons?” 

“Public relations. Keeping up with the appearance that we are one big happy family.” 

“I Don’t Think So. My Brother Had A Chance To Speak With The One Who Sent Us Here In The First Place. According To Him... We’re All Here For A Reason. To Escape Whatever We Were Facing - Or Going To Face - To Find Happy Lives Here.” 

“I don’t know what I was before. I can’t even access my menu anymore... I haven’t been able to for months now.” 

“Perhaps That Is For The Best.” 

“Maybe… but… it made me feel special. It made me feel unique… well my powers were unique until recently. I can’t even access my basic form of magic.” She relaxed back on the edge of the fountain again. 

“On top of that my crush got himself a mate. It has been hard.” Papyrus glanced around suddenly, he had a feeling... and his feelings were usually not wrong.

“I am sorry I caused you so much trouble. The next time we have a dance I will just hire an escort at least that way I can at least get one dance in.” 

“I Would Ask For One Now But I Do Not Think We’re Alone.” 

“Great… now that will be all over the castle. I can’t take the drama. I am out.” She got up and glanced where Papyrus was looking.

“YOU THERE! COME OUT OR I WILL USE … HIM TO BASH YOUR SKULL IN!” 

“No need for such violence Chara.” Comes the response, a moment later a figure in black robes walks around the corner of the maze a few feet away.

“I am not one for idle gossip.” 

“Oh... Um... Aria Is It?” 

“Indeed.”

“You are here why? To test my patience?” 

“Hardly. I was enjoying the maze. I was unaware anyone else was here until you shouted at me.” Is the dry response, she doesn’t seem amused with Chara’s antics. Chara didn’t believe her one bit. 

“I only knew because Papyrus heard something.” 

“Hmmm, Yes, I Thought I Heard Someone Humming.” 

“I was. I tend to do it when I am alone.”

“Do you often walk onto other’s properties as if it is your own?” 

“Considering I CREATED this place... I would say you have no right to judge where I go. As it is, however, I at least paid my respects to your family first before venturing into the maze.” 

Chara texted Papyrus.

Chara: I don’t like this. She is up to something.

“Rude. Well then if you’re quite done interrogating me I’m off to make my way to the other side of the maze.” 

“Rude? Excuse me?!” 

“Proper etiquette of royalty is that you do not use cellular devices unless you are sent something that may be important or of dire consequence.” 

“I am using it in accordance to the rules.” 

“Rules and etiquette are not always the same thing. At any rate I have no further wish to be in your presence.” 

“I am also following etiquette as I see fit. I don’t cry in public and I don’t text in front of strangers unless I feel the need to do so.” Chara crossed her arms feeling defensive now. 

“Oh … speaking of manners. Have a nice day. May fortune always smile down on you.” Chara says with a forced smile as she curtsied. 

“Farewell princess, captain.” Papyrus didn’t say anything as he watched her leave.

“Well... That Did Not Go The Way I Expected.” 

“Papyrus do you have that spell that prevents others from listening in?” 

“I Know Of It But It Would Be Hard To Cast Here. I Am Guessing You Wish Me To.” Chara pointed at her phone as she texted him.

Chara: She creeps me out. Coming here as we are talking about personal things… I think she is up to something. I already have enough problems on my plate as it is. The worst part is she seems sorta familiar… ugh… I am still not feeling the best probably a side effect. You saw the look by the way… the look of disgust… that is the usual response I get from everyone! 

Papyrus shook his head.

“That Was Not The Way I Remember Her... It’s... Odd... I Wonder Why She Acted Like That.” 

“I don’t know… let’s face it I probably said something while I was high or did something now she is pissed off with me.” 

“Hmmm, I Wonder... Perhaps She Knows Something About This Stranger... I Didn’t Think To Ask Until Just Now.” 


	26. Chapter 26

“... Oh fuck … I think that is his mum… or… an aunt… or something like that. My head hurts. You better go… your mate is waiting for you somewhere.” _I imagine if things were different we would have been dancing. It would have been nice. It would be nice just to… it doesn’t matter. My role is complete. I will fade into obscurity and no one will think of Chara ever again… not that I am special or unique any more…_

“Huh? Hmmm... Well, I Will Leave You To Get Some Rest And Feel Better.” 

“Y-yea… I will try.” She got up and just glanced around. 

“Perhaps You Should Rest For A While. Do You Want Me To Walk You To Your Room?”

“That would be nice. Thank you.” He smiles and follows her out of the maze. Once the two are out of earshot there is a sigh.

“Mother... sometimes you are such a nuisance... not that you try to be.”

  
  
  


Chara and Papyrus made their way to her room. He made sure no one bothered her and took one of her hands in his.

  
“I Hope You Feel Better Soon.”

“W-will you s-stay with me until I f-fall asleep? I am … not feeling the best.” 

“I Can Do That.” Chara nodded and walked to her bed fully clothed and crawled under the sheets. Tears rolling down her cheeks. She wanted them to stop but she couldn’t. He settled on the floor at the foot of the bed. He wished that he could help, but he felt that it wasn’t something he could do as much as he might wish. She wasn’t a child whose hurts could so easily be soothed. 

“You know… you are the only being I cried in front of. I don’t know if that means anything but… sure...” 

“There Is No Shame In Tears.”

“Not according to Dad. It is a sign of weakness.” 

“I Disagree. I Believe That, Like Everything, It Has Its Place And That Showing It At The Right Time Proves To The Kingdom That You Care. That You Aren’t So Different From Them.” 

“These are just selfish tears. Tears mourning about myself. I can’t control my emotions very well. Can you … tell me what is it like to have a mate? To be in love?” 

“Well... I Only Just Gained Mine So I Do Not Have Much To Tell... But, Being In Love... It Is A Conflicting Emotion... Unlike Stories... It Is Not Always Gentle Or Wonderful... It Is Fiery And Can Be Painful, But Not Necessarily In A Bad Way.” 

“... I see.” She rubbed her eyes. 

“It Is Painful To Be Apart... But It Is A Good Kind Of Pain Because It Means Our Love Is Strong.”

“I see. I guess I will wait… until the deal dad is making goes through for my “love”.” 

“Hmmm, About That... The Negotiations For That Deal Were Changed. I Only Just Learned Of It This Morning.” Technically that was yesterday, but for this rouse to work he had to pretend it was today.

“We Do Not Know Why... The Messenger Simply Said That The Deal Was Changed.”

“Great. Just … well maybe it is for the best. Anyone stuck with me would want to hang themselves after a couple of days.” 

“I Disagree. I Am Sure There Is Someone Who Will Enjoy Your Company.” His mind went back to the morning just before his report... 

_A monster in silver robes stood before the king as Papyrus entered the room._

_“Don’t worry about the details your majesty. Everything has been dealt with as agreed, but they have agreed to accept a different payment.”_

_“Ah... I Hope I’m Not Interrupting...”_

_“Papyrus, You’re never late.... ever...”_

“Who? The only one… I kinda remember is that… monster from yesterday… but it is all a fog now.” 

“No One I Knew, A Monster From Some Other Place I Suppose. It Was Odd Though, I’ve Never Seen Anyone Walk Around In Silver Robes Like That... Like A Noble Of Some Sort But He Didn’t Seem To Be One.” 

“It probably wasn’t the same one… he wad wings I think… or was that a dream?”

“Hmmm, Well I Don’t Know If What This Skeleton Had Could Be Called Wings... But There Was Something Like That I Think. Though.... He Seemed... Like Something Was Bothering Him As He Left.” 

“About what?” She was just curious now. 

“He Did Not Say. Nor Did I Have A Chance To Ask.” 

“The mysterious stranger was a skeleton but he didn’t look like you or Sans… not really.” 

“Hmmmm.” _They Could Be One And The Same... But There’s No Way Of Knowing._

“Care to tell me a story? It … helped me last time and I actually had sweet dreams that night.” 

“That Is Good To Know. I Will Tell You A Story.” This time the story was of Rapunzel. Even though it was early on in the day it was darker in her room because of the shades. As he got near the end she fell asleep. 

“Thank you P-Papyrus…” She muttered in a yawn. Once she was asleep he stood up and would have left the room if he hadn’t noticed something move. He summoned a bone only to come face to face with the mysterious messenger who put a finger to his lips for silence.

“Don’t worry. I won’t hurt her. I would never think such captain.” Came the whisper quiet reply. Papyrus gave him a questioning look.

“I will ensure she feels better and has good dreams. It’s within my power.” Papyrus watched him a little warily as the stranger went over and a soft gray magic settled over her before he stepped back. Chara slept deeply as she was being observed by this monster. 

“Shall we take this outside captain?” Papyrus nods and the two leave Chara to sleep. It is several hours later that Papyrus finally leaves the castle, off in thought. Well, he had a mate who was waiting for him. He headed to her home, knowing she was likely there, before he did though he stopped off at his brother’s place; there was something he needed.

“Where is he?” Lisa looked at the clock getting worried. What if Chara discovers this whole plan and dusted him? No… he told her it would work out… she just needed to relax. There was a knock at the front door. Papyrus only wondered briefly if she had told her parents about the mark... 

“Come in!” Both the parents were on the couch awaiting the new mate that they heard all about. Papyrus opened the door and shut it behind him, well that was... unusual, but well this had been an unusual day.

“You are family now. I figured you can get the door yourself.” Susie says with a smirk. He flushed slightly.

“Ah... I Had Wondered If She Had Said Anything...”

“I am surprised she hasn’t passed out telling how great you are to her.” Susie teased as Lisa flushed as she went over to greet Papyrus coming out from the kitchen. 

“Mom… please.” Patrick smiled as he rubbed Susie’s back with his one hand. 

“Ah.. Well I Also Had A Thought On The Way Over Here.” 

“What is that? Oh by the way see on the key holder there with a skeleton key chain? That is your house key… if for any reason you ever need us our house is your house now.” 

“No midnight booty calls though.” Susie added making Patrick and Lisa flush deeply. 

“W-what is the t-thought Papyrus?” Lisa asked. He was flushed as well. 

“I T-thought It Might Only Be Right To Up Hold Both Traditions.” He took one of her hands into his and got on one knee as he produced a small ring box. Inside was a silver banded ring with a rainbow set of stones set along it. Stacy and Patrick were happy to see he would go the extra step to make their daughter happy. Lisa was beyond words as he proposed.

“Will You Marry Me?” She couldn’t speak but … she did pull him in for a loving and slightly heated kiss in response, which he returned in kind.

“Yes… I want to be with you for all times.” He smiled and slid the ring onto her hand.

“Congrats you two. Susie and I can help you find your own place… man… it is going to be empty here without you sugarplum.” 

“Dad!” Lisa went over and hugged him and both parents were crying tears of joy as they held their daughter. Papyrus got to his feet again while they embraced.

“Come on over… we don’t buy for free.” Susie teased. Lisa groaned at the joke but still had a smile on her face. He chuckles and walked over to the trio. The arms instantly wrapped around him and it felt like a great beginning for the newly mated couple. Papyrus felt his soul warm, it felt like home.


End file.
